Vivre et mourir près de toi
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Coincé dans notre monde, Ed cherche un moyen de retrouver son frère. Une solution se présente à lui sans prévenir, avec son lot de conséquences.
1. Le message

Auteur Magical Girl Kiki ou Kiki simplement si vous êtes trop crevé pour tout mettre

Titre : Vivre et mourir (près de toi)

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist

Genre : Aussi normal que possible dans cette série, de l'action, un peu d'humour, OOC, de l'alchimie et à venir yaoï.

Disclamer : Malheureusement, les persos ne sont pas à moi et je le regrettes amèrement. Je voudrais bien posséder Edward et Envy et peut-être aussi Roy mais ils appartiennent déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je les emprunte pour m'amuser à défaut d'autre chose.

Chtite note : L'histoire débute après la fin de l'épisode 51, plusieurs mois après.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un changement de lieux mais les deux premières parties se passent simultanément.

Chapitre 1 : Le message.

_Dublith_

Alphonse et son maître étaient assis dans le jardin derrière la maison d'Izumi. Il faisait un temps magnifique, le ciel était bleu, le soleil tapait fort mais installés sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre, le maître et l'élève ne le sentaient pas, rafraîchis par une légère brise. La jeune femme avait décidé de faire travailler Al à l'extérieur. Il était toujours aussi doué qu'avant, mais comme avant également, elle constatait qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts uniquement pour son frère. C'était le but qu'il s'était fixé : comprendre toutes les arcanes complexes de l'alchimie pour le retrouver un jour. Elle était fière de lui mais en même temps, elle appréhendait le moment inévitable où Al demanderait des explications sur la transmutation humaine et celui où elle lui expliquerait qu'il ne le ferais pas revenir de cette manière. Mais en attendant ce jour funeste, elle appréciait les moments passés avec le garçon à leur juste valeur.

Levant les yeux du livre qu'ils parcouraient ensemble, Izumi remarqua que plusieurs personnes s'avançaient dans le but évident d'interrompre la leçon. L'une d'elles était son mari, pas d'inquiétude à avoir donc sur les intentions des autres visiteurs. Une des autres personnes était Winry qui était en visite chez eux depuis une semaine, pas de soucis non plus de ce coté-là. Mais les deux autres personnes l'intriguaient. La première était Lisa Hawkeye, retirée depuis peu de l'armée et future épouse du nouveau généralissime, Roy Mustang. La seconde était Alex louis Armstrong, lui toujours dans l'armée et toujours tout en muscle. Que venaient-ils faire ? Si Lisa était venue seule, Izumi aurait pensé à une petite visite de courtoisie mais le fait qu'elle soit accompagné d'Armstrong ne laissait pas envisagé ce cas de figure.

Au moment où tous arrivaient près du banc, Al sembla enfin remarquer que son maître ne lisait plus et il leva la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Un sourire joyeux s'installa immédiatement sur ses lèvres et il se leva d'un bond. Sans un mot, il serra Lisa dans ses bras et tendit la main à Armstrong qui manqua une fois de plus de la lui broyer. Puis Winry s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser très appuyé mais tendre sur son front avant de prendre la parole, des larmes dans les yeux :

¤ Al…je sais pas comment t'annoncer ça…

¤ Qu'est ce qui se passe Winry, demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

¤ Je pleure de joie, répondit-elle en embrassant tendrement sa joue. C'est pas encore sûr mais…

Elle s'interrompit, prise par un sanglot et Al resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers les autres.

¤ Je peux avoir une explication ?

¤ Bien sûr, fit Lisa en sortant un papier de sa poche. Il y a deux jours, ce papier est apparu comme par magie en plein milieu du QG de Central. C'était déjà bizarre mais en plus, il t'est adressé.

¤ Quoi ?

¤Regarde par toi-même

Elle lui tendit le papier, légèrement jauni et il examina l'écriture. Elle semblait avoir été tapée à la machine et en même temps être manuscrite. Il lut avec attention les quelques lignes avec les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

_A l'intention d'Alphonse Elric aux bons soins d' Izumi Curtis._

_Edward va revenir. Il passera la Porte dans quatre jours._

_Soyez à l'entrée de l'ancienne église._

¤ C'est impossible, murmura Izumi qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de son élève. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il prévoir ou et quand Ed reviendra ?

¤ Nous n'en avons aucune idée, répondit Lisa, mais Roy prend cette lettre très au sérieux. Il a déjà prévu un dispositif de sécurité autour de l'église pour dans quatre jours. Si vous voulez venir…

¤ Bien sûr que je veux venir, s'exclama Al. S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance pour que ce soit vrai, je veux être présent à tout prix.

Il se tourna vers son maître pour obtenir son approbation et elle hocha la tête.

¤ Tu es libre de ton choix, Al. Mais si tu décides d'y aller, je pars avec toi.

¤ Bien entendu, maître. Je ne le voyais pas autrement. Et toi Winry, tu viens, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

¤ Je ne raterai son retour pour rien au monde, fit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

¤ Alors le problème est résolu, déclara Al. On part sur le champ.

Ils allèrent faire leurs bagages et prirent tous ensemble la direction de la gare, sous la surveillance d'Armstrong et de l'unité de soldats venus pour assurer la sécurité de la future femme de leur chef et celle de ses amis.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Munich,1921, dans notre réalité._

Hohenheim attendait sur le quai de la gare. Il attendait l'arrivée de son fils Edward, parti déjà depuis plusieurs semaines à la recherche d'un moyen pour retourner dans leur réalité et surtout pour retrouver Alphonse.

Hohenheim avait reçu une très courte lettre quelques jours plus tôt où le jeune homme annonçait qu'il était sur le chemin du retour et qu'il arriverait ce jour-là. Mais il ne disait rien sur ce qu'il était parti chercher. Succès ou échec, il devrait attendre de voir son fils pour le savoir. Néanmoins selon Hohenheim, ce brusque retour ne laissait pas présager une pleine réussite. Si c'était le cas, alors la stupéfiante nouvelle qu'il devait annoncer à son fils lui redonnerait peut-être espoir. A condition bien sûr que ce ne soit pas une supercherie quelconque. Mais personne dans ce monde ne connaissait de telles choses. Ed et lui étaient les seuls, il en était intimement convaincu. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se sentait nerveux et qu'il était sûr que la quête de son fils parviendrait à son terme grâce à cette fameuse nouvelle.

Le train entra enfin en gare et il s'immobilisa en crachant des tonnes de vapeur qui bouchèrent quelques instants la vue à toutes les personnes qui attendaient et celles qui déjà descendaient du train. Hohenheim tenta de percer le léger brouillard pour apercevoir son fils quand il entendit :

¤ Salut.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver en face de Ed qui le regardait, sa valise à la main avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Hohenheim, heureux de le voir, leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de son fils mais interrompit son geste avant d'y parvenir. Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, il aurait voulu serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras mais, leur relation étant toujours aussi conflictuelle bien qu'un peu meilleure, il ne le faisait jamais de peur de se faire rabrouer violement. Ayant vu sa tentative maladroite et avortée, Ed lui sourit doucement pour lui montrer que malgré tout, il était content de voir son père. Hohenheim lui sourit à son tour :

¤ Bonjour Edward. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

¤ Ouais, ça va. C'était long mais j'ai l'habitude du train. On le prenait souvent avec Al pour vadrouiller à la poursuite de la pierre philosophale…

A l'évocation de son frère, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes qu'il tentait courageusement de refouler. Le fait d'être séparé d'Alphonse lui faisait plus mal que la perte de son bras et sa jambe. Son père le savait parfaitement, c'était comme si on avait enlevé à son fils une partie de son âme. Hohenheim prit alors la parole.

¤ A ta tête, ce n'est même pas la peine que je demande si tu as trouvé ce que tu étais parti cherché.

¤ Vaut mieux pas en effet. C'était le fiasco total, à oublier sur le champ. Et je me retrouve sans aucune piste. Quelle galère !

¤ Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ed regarda son père avec surprise, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Ce voyage qu'il venait de faire était la meilleure chance qu'il avait jamais eue. Devant son échec, il ne savait pas comment son père pouvait sembler de si bonne humeur. A croire qu'il se moquait de lui !

Hohenheim se dirigea vers le café de la gare, et voyant que son fils ne le suivait pas encore décontenancé par sa remarque, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ed s'avança lentement et prit place à une table pendant que son père passait une commande. Le silence entre eux perdura jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur boisson, vin blanc pour le père et jus de fruits pour le fils. Ed soupira mentalement : du jus de fruits ! Quand son père arrêterait-il de le considérer comme un enfant ?

¤ Je ne te considère pas comme un enfant.

Ed sursauta. Comment son père pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il pensait ?

¤ Ne sois pas aussi étonné, il suffit de voir ta tête pour comprendre ce que tu ressens, tu as le visage le plus explicite que j'ai jamais vu. Alors non, je ne te considère pas comme un enfant, Ed, tu as 17 ans mais malgré tout, tu n'as pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des problèmes avec la police.

¤ Oh c'est bon, explosa Ed, ça suffit les leçons de morale, t'es pas mon père…

¤ Et bien si justement, répliqua-t-il.

¤ Ouais ben, désolé si j'ai tendance à l'oublier mais tes années d'absence n'ont pas aidé ma mémoire…

A l'expression blessée que provoqua cette remarque, Ed sentit toute sa colère retomber brutalement. Il tenta de s'excuser :

¤ Pardon… J'avais promis de ne plus faire ce genre de remarques désobligeantes. On devait faire tout pour améliorer nos relations mais j'ai encore du mal à intégrer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es revenu dans ma vie. Les mauvaises habitudes sont coriaces à combattre. Et mon moral est si bas que j'en rejette la faute sur toi…

¤ Je ne t'en veux pas Ed. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas été présent pour ton frère et toi, tu as le droit de me le reprocher… Pour ce qui est de ton moral, poursuivit Hohenheim, j'ai peut-être un moyen de te le remonter…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens dans le but de taquiner son fils. Mais celui-ci n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter ça pour le moment et il le fit savoir.

¤ Bon tu as l'intention de me le dire un jour ou il faut que je te supplie ?

¤ Ne t'énerve pas, dit tranquillement Hohenheim en sortant une enveloppe de la poche de son manteau. Il y a trois jours j'ai reçu ceci.

¤ C'est une lettre. Et alors ?

¤ Tu arrêtes de m'interrompre ou tu ne sauras rien. Bon, alors elle vient d'Angleterre et à l'intérieur, il y avait une petite note ainsi qu'un vieux morceau de parchemin. Dans la note, un des mes amis anglais féru de phénomènes étranges m'explique que le parchemin est apparu spontanément à travers l'un des arc de pierre de Stonehenge, comme si quelqu'un l'avait lancé à travers.

¤ Qu'est ce que c'est, ces pierres ?

¤ Stonehenge, c'est un site incomparable et merveilleux ; c'est un ensemble de mégalithes disposées en cercle concentriques dont on n'a jamais pu déterminé l'origine. Il y a diverses explications, certaines farfelues, d'autres moins mais le mystère reste entier. Toujours est-il que ce parchemin est sorti de nulle part et que son texte est plutôt énigmatique.

¤ Quel est le rapport avec nous ?

¤ Regarde par toi-même.

Hohenheim lui tendit le fameux parchemin et Ed s'arrêta stupéfait après avoir lu l'entête. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il tenta de dépasser sa stupeur et parcourut les trois lignes écrites à la main mais pourtant comme imprimées.

_A l'intention d'Edward Elric aux bons soins de son père Hohenheim._

_Alphonse est revenu._

_Passez la Porte sans crainte._

¤ C'est….impossible, balbutia Ed…c'est… impossible…. C'est une mauvaise blague…

¤ Je l'ai cru également au début mais après y avoir réfléchit pendant trois jours j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Personne dans ce monde ne sait ce que nous savons sur la Porte et la connexion entre ces deux mondes. Personne dans cet univers n'aurait pu écrire une telle chose.

Ed se releva brusquement, manquant de renverser la table, le parchemin toujours dans la main et se retint tant bien que mal de sauter de joie mais il hurla quand même :

¤ Mille pétards, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour partir ? Même si ce message n'est pas très explicite, j'ai de nouveau une piste pour retrouver Al. Je veux…. Il faut que j'examine ces pierres sur le champ.

Hohenheim éclata de rire face à cette réaction typique de son fils quand il était de bonne humeur et devant le regard interrogatif que celui-ci lui lança, il expliqua la raison de son hilarité:

¤ J'avais prévu que tu réagirais ainsi. C'est pourquoi j'ai minutieusement préparé notre voyage et que je me suis permis de prendre des billets de train et de bateaux qui nous conduiront en Angleterre. Si tout va bien nous serons à Stonehenge dans quatre jours. Et notre train part dans…

Il leva la main et regarda sa montre.

¤ Dix minutes. Tu as juste le temps de finir ton jus de fruits.

¤ Mais…tu viens avec moi ?

¤ Bien sûr, ça fait longtemps que je voulais voir ce fameux site de Stonehenge alors je ne vais pas m'en priver. Bon allez, fit-il en se relevant, notre train arrive à quai, on doit y aller.

Hohenheim récupéra ses bagages à la consigne et avec Ed, il monta dans le train qui les emmèneraient pour la première partie du voyage.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Stonehenge_

Ed était agréablement surpris : son père n'avait pas menti, et ce sur toute la ligne. D'abord, en ce qui concernait l'organisation du voyage ; il avait été effectué en trois jours et demi et tout s'était admirablement bien passé. Ensuite, il avait raison concernant le site de Stonehenge : il était vraiment superbe.

En ce début d'après-midi, le soleil était à moitié voilé et l'ombre légère que cela entraînait, rendait les vielles pierres mystérieuses et vivantes. Oui, vivantes. La seule fois où Ed avait ressenti cette sensation face à un objet inanimé, c'était quand son frère était devenu la pierre philosophale. Il se dégageait de ces énormes mégalithes la même puissance que dans la fameuse pierre rouge, la même intensité, la même…magie ?

Son père s'approcha lentement de lui, amusé par le regard enfantin qu'affichait son fils devant ces vestiges.

¤ Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Ed. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à avoir comme toi tenu entre les mains la pierre philosophale. Et il est vrai que la sensation que l'on éprouve ici est identique. Tout le monde le ressent mais personne ne sait ce que nous savons et donc personne ne saisit véritablement ce qui crée l'âme de ces pierres.

¤ Oui, tu as raison. Et je trouve que c'est dommage. Les humains de ce monde auraient tellement à apprendre de ce genre de site. Je suis sûr qu'il en existe d'autres, peut-être même plus que l'on peut imaginer…

Il s'interrompit et ses yeux se voilèrent un instant comme sous une vive émotion. Il chancela légèrement et fut soutenu par son père.

¤ Edward, ça va ?

¤ Ouais, ouais, répondit le jeune homme en s'écartant de son père. C'est juste que…

¤ Que ?

¤ J'ai une impression bizarre. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, je sens des picotements dans la nuque, j'ai des frissons…

¤ Tu n'es pas malade, j'espère ? Le climat de l'Angleterre peut être traître à cette période de l'année.

¤ Non, t'inquiète je vais bien…Mais c'est comme la première fois que je me suis retrouvé devant la porte…quand on a essayé de ramener maman…

¤ Alors j'avais raison.

¤ De quoi tu veux parler, demanda Ed interloqué.

¤ J'ai émis l'hypothèse que dans ce monde, il y aurait des passages entre cet univers et le nôtre…Des espèces de portails permettant de passer de l'un à l'autre et qui seraient dissimulés dans ce genre d'endroits, considérer comme mystiques ou magiques.

¤ Ca se tient, approuva Ed. Si l'énergie des morts part de ce monde pour donner l'alchimie dans le nôtre, il faut bien qu'il y ait quelque chose qui l'amène là-bas. Ce serait la même chose que la Porte mais sous une forme différente.

¤ C'est tout à fait ça. Mais mon hypothèse veut que ces portails soient à sens unique de ce coté et aussi que seule une personne ou une chose venant de notre monde puisse les trouver et y retourner. Reste à le vérifier en trouvant ce portail.

¤ C'est par là, fit Ed sans hésitation en se dirigeant vers un arc de pierre parmi les autres.

¤ Comment tu le sais, demanda son père en le rejoignant.

¤ J'en ai aucune idée je le sais, c'est tout. Comme si une voix mystérieuse me soufflait que c'est là…

¤ Et tu as raison, selon les notes de mon ami, c'est bien à travers cet arc que le message est apparu.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Ed s'était avancé vers les pierres dressées et il tendit lentement la main. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir s'estomper doucement. Il se recula en sursautant et tomba sur le sol.

¤ Waouh ! Je crois que ta théorie est juste. Il existe bien un passage. J'y vais, s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

¤ Attends, fit son père en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne sois pas aussi impulsif. Tu es sûr de toi ?

¤ Je crois. Si quelqu'un, et qui que ce soit, m'a envoyé ce message, c'est pour que je le fasse. Et d'ailleurs c'est ce que je cherchais : un moyen de ramener Al et de le retrouver de l'autre coté. On peut voir qu'une partie du message est vraie, je peux passer, alors pourquoi l'autre partie ne serait pas également vraie? Al doit être revenu.

¤ Je te l'accorde mais n'agis pas sur un coup de tête.

¤ Ca va aller et puis je n'aurais peut-être pas une deuxième chance d'y parvenir…

¤ D'accord, Ed. Si tu crois pouvoir trouver ce que tu veux en franchissant ce passage, je ne t'en empêcherai pas et je te donne ma bénédiction.

¤ Merci mais…Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

¤ Tu sais parfaitement que c'est impossible. Mon corps n'y résisterai pas….Ed…..

¤ Oui ?

¤ Dis à ton frère….que je vous aime et vous aimerai toujours…

A ces mots, il serra son fils contre lui. Après un instant, il sentit Ed lui rendre chaleureusement son étreinte et il sentit même des larmes transperçaient son pull là où la tête du jeune homme était appuyé. Ed relâcha néanmoins son père et se dirigea vers l'arc de pierre. Mais avant de le passer, il se retourna vers son père et lui fit un superbe sourire.

¤ Merci pour tout….Papa…

Son père lui rendit son sourire et sur ce dernier geste affectif, Ed se tourna de nouveau vers les pierres et fermant les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, il avança et disparut.

A SUIVRE.

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fic sur FMA. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ou pas ? Surtout que ce n'est que le commencement, la suite va être encore mieux, du moins j'espère. Faites-moi par de vos idées, de vos commentaires, de vos questions. J'y répondrai du mieux possible.

Kiki


	2. Retour sous conditions

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki, toujours là pour vous servir

Titre : Vivre et mourir (près de toi)

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist

Genre : Assez fidèle à la série, pour l'instant on a de l'humour, un peu d'action et pour le reste je vous laisse juge.

Disclamer : Je vais pleurer !Je possède des posters, des cds et j'ai même un porte-clefs SD de Envy. Mais à part ça, les persos de cette superbe œuvre ne sont pas à moi et ça me déprime. Cependant les « Forgerons de la Vie » sont à moi.

RAr: (c'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant pour un seul chapitre. Je suis trop heureuse, merci à tous!)

Hawkeye: C'est super? Contente que ce soit ton avis! pour savoir qui a écrit les lettres, lis vite le chapitre. Quant au yaoï, pas avant le chapitre 6 alors tu as encore le temps de te poser la question car je n'y répondrais pas avant.

Emaya: La réponse est oui, le portail va fonctionner comme l'alchimie, puisque selon moi, il en fait partie. Néanmoins, qu'est-ce qui va être donné et reçu? il faut lire pour savoir.

Gotika: Désolé si tu ne vois pas le rapport mais c'est souvent le cas avec moi, il faut attendre un petit bout de temps avant de savoir la clé du titre. Dans cette histoire, il va normalement falloir attendre le dernier chapitre pour comprendre.

Sakoni: Excuse-moi si je ne tiens pas compte du film mais j'en ai pas assez entendu parler, exprès pour ne pas gâcher mon plaisir quand j'aurai la possibilité de le voir. Alors si Armstrong es toujours dans l'armée, c'est que je n'avais aucune raison qu'il en soit autrement. Par contre, en ce qui concerne Liza, je suis partie du principe que dans certains corps d'amée, les relations entre officiers supérieurs sont interdites. Comme j'avais besoin qu'elle et Roy soient bientôt mariés, il fallait donc qu'elle ne soit plus militaire. Pour le OOC j'aurais dû prévenir que comme le yaoï, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Pour le yaoï, patiente jusqu'au chapitre 6 et tu en sauras une partie. Par contre, bien sûr que Envy va être là, je suis incapable de me passer de mon chouchou n°1 à égalité avec Ed. Et on verra également Wrath qui fera une apparition courte mais ayant de sacrées conséquences.

Nelja: Tu aimes? tant mieux; Par contre désolé, si tu n'apprécies pas le OOC mais je ne le fais pas, juste pour le plaisir. En fait, les relations entre mes chouchous vont évoluer de telle sorte que cela ne ressemblera pas toujours à leur comportement originel.En ce qui concerne la fameuse écriture, je vais d'abord te laisser découvrir qui l'a écrit, cela te permettra peut-être de mieux comprendre pourquoi elle est ainsi mais si tu ne saisis toujours pas alors je ferai mon possible pour t'expliquer plus simplement.

Piaf: Tu es suspendue à mes lèvres? Alors accroche-toi bien car voilà la suite.

Merenwen: J'aurais aimé que tu fasses ouvertement part de tes hypotjèses, j'aime assezen faire moi-même sur les histoires des autres et j'adore comparer mes délires avec ceux des autres. Alors n'hésite surtout pas à t'exprimer.

Kyotsuki: Pas de problème! devant tant d'enthousiasme je ne peux que mettre la suite.

Onarluca: Ok, j'ai compris. Tu veux la suite, La voilà alors bonne lecture.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤indiquent toujours un changement de lieu mais là, les actions se suivent

Chapitre 2 : Retour sous conditions

Ed ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il s'attendait à ce que tout se passe comme la première fois qu'il était revenu, la fois où tué sous le zeppelin, il avait poussé la Porte et s'était retrouvé dans la salle de bal où se trouvaient Al, Rose, Dante et les trois derniers Homonculus.

Il s'y était attendu et il s'était trompé. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller et pourtant non seulement, il était sûr de ne pas s'être endormi mais en plus, il était persuadé de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'une seule seconde. Il avait également la sensation de flotter dans l'immensité plongée dans la pénombre et pourtant il se tenait debout, comme s'il avait un sol sous les pieds.

Il regarda devant lui. Rien, absolument rien. Il n'y avait même pas la Porte qui devait lui permettre de rentrer dans son monde. Il commençait à douter du bien fondé du message et il se demanda si tout cela n'était pas un piège. Et si c'était le cas, qui en était l'instigateur ?

Il n'y avait rien, si ce n'était le vide et le silence. Le silence ? Non, il entendait un faible bruit venant de derrière lui. Une respiration. Il se retourna d'un coup et :

¤ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ed fit un bond en arrière et son vis-à-vis en fit autant. Ils s'étaient retournés en même temps et la surprise de se retrouver face à face les avait fait crié. Le jeune alchimiste s'était vraiment attendu à tout mais pas à ça. Pas à ce que la première personne qu'il rencontre après avoir passé le portail soit son pire ennemi.

Envy !

Ed ne l'avait pas oublié pendant son exil. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ce corps mince et puissant contre lequel il s'était déjà battu, ces longs cheveux verts aux reflets noirs, ces yeux améthystes ou violets suivant l'humeur de leur possesseur et surtout ces mains… ces mains qui transperçant sa poitrine l'avaient tué…

Apparemment stupéfait d'être là, l'homonculus inspectait son corps de haut en bas, avant de ramener ses yeux et son attention sur le blond, muet et en pleine incompréhension. Un sourire sadique étira lentement ses lèvres.

¤ Comme on se retrouve, mon petit Ed…

La tête de coté, une main sur la hanche et une expression narquoise sur le visage, Envy était comme toujours arrogant et sûr de lui. Si sûr qu'un doute subit, plus percutant que la remarque sur sa taille, mit Ed en colère et lui redonna d'un coup la parole.

¤ Envy…mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici, bordel ?

¤ Je pourrais te retourner la question.

¤ Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce message et fait venir ici, fit Ed complètement furieux et s'avançant de façon menaçante.

¤ Hé on se calme, le petit blondinet, répondit Envy les mains tendues devant lui. Je sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles et j'y suis pour rien dans tes petits problèmes. La dernière chose que je me rappelle, c'est que j'ai passé cette fichue Porte et après, des espèces de petits monstre noirs ont commencé à me bouffer…Après plus rien, le vide total.

¤ Je t'avais prévenu mais bien sûr t'as pas écouté.

¤ Ouais, c'est bon, fermes-la, le nain.

¤ Comment tu m'appelles, espèce de dégénéré…

Ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand une voix grave se fit entendre d'un coup, les stoppant net dans leur élan.

¤ Arrêtez !

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre d'où venait cette voix, sortie de nulle part, une vive lumière dorée et améthyste les enveloppa, une lumière si puissante qu'ils durent fermer les yeux pour s'en protéger. Après quelque instants, quand ils sentirent qu'elle avait diminuée, ils les rouvrirent. Ils étaient maintenant juste à coté de la Porte, flottant écartelés dans une grande clarté blanche et jaune comme si des liens invisibles enserraient leurs poignets et leurs chevilles. Envy tenta de se libérer et Ed fit de même mais en vain, les liens sans être très serrés sur eux ne leur laissaient aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

¤ Ha bravo, le minus, s'exclama l'homonculus avec colère. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pour qu'on se retrouve ainsi ? C'est pas possible ! T'attire vraiment les emmerdes, toi !

¤ Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est pas toi le responsable, répliqua Ed sur le même ton. Espèce de copie ratée d'être humain.

¤ Cela suffit, intima de nouveau la voie mystérieuse.

Les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent instantanément, complètement surpris par cette nouvelle exclamation provenant du néant. Ils en cherchèrent des yeux la source, tournant plusieurs fois la tête mais rien n'était visible. C'est alors, que plusieurs ombres noires et immenses de forme humanoïde se matérialisèrent, émergeant lentement du vide pour avancer vers les deux ''prisonniers''.

Envy et Ed se virent bientôt encerclés par ces ombres mais elles restèrent à bonne distance d'eux. Le blond, bien qu'étonné de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, fut rassuré par le fait que si ces ombres quoi qu'elles fussent avaient voulu leur faire du mal, elles l'auraient déjà fait et il prit alors la parole :

¤ Qui êtes-vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ce foutu message ?

¤ En effet c'est nous. Nous sommes les Forgerons de la Vie. Nous sommes ceux qui décidons de la destinée de chaque être vivant.

¤ Mais vous nous voulez quoi, demanda Envy.

Il eut un silence qui parut de mauvais augure à l'alchimiste tout autant qu'à l'homonculus. Ils ne s'attendaient même pas à avoir une réponse quand la voix reprit :

¤ Nous contrôlons l'avenir mais quelque chose est arrivée, quelque chose que nous n'avions pas prévu et vous avez modifié votre futur. Car à un moment donné, vous avez choisi en votre âme une voie qui vous détruit de l'intérieur mais qui surtout n'avait pas été tracée pour vous, allant ainsi à l'encontre de vos destins…

¤ Alors vous n'êtes pas infaillibles, rétorqua Ed, si on a réussi aussi facilement, et sans même s'en rendre compte, à déjouer vos petits projets. Vous ne possédez donc pas le pouvoir absolu sur les être humains…

Il voulu continuer à provoquer ses interlocuteurs mais les liens invisibles qui les retenaient, lui et Envy, se resserrèrent brutalement autour de leurs membres alors qu'une nouvelle pression comprima leur gorge. Ils grincèrent des dents, tentant de ne pas crier de douleur, de ne pas faire preuve de faiblesse face à leurs tortionnaires. Ils allaient étouffés quand soudain, l'étau se relâcha un peu et ils avalèrent avidement une bouffée d'air, mais restèrent attachés. Entre deux halètements pour reprendre son souffle, Envy fit une remarque:

¤ Hé, Ed, évite de les mettre en colère. Ca pourrait nous être bénéfique, tu penses pas ?

Le jeune alchimiste lui lança un regard noir avant de recommencer à parler mais en s'adressant à leurs mystérieux interlocuteurs :

¤ Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ? Nous tuer pour avoir résister à votre volonté et avoir changé notre destin ?

¤ Non, répondit la voix de façon neutre. Nous pourrions vous tuer sans le moindre problème mais nous avons décidés de vous renvoyer dans votre monde sous certaines conditions.

¤ Et on peut savoir lesquelles, demanda Envy, ravi de cette nouvelle.

¤ Nous allons entre autres vous rendre égaux et vous serez liés l'un à l'autre de plusieurs façons que vous découvrirez par vous-même le moment venu. Vous devrez également agir de manière à tenter d'améliorer votre monde mais surtout, vous devrez trouver cette voie que vous avez choisie et qui vous ronge le cœur et l'âme. Si vous y parvenez, nous vous récompenserons alors en exauçant votre vœu le plus cher. Vous découvrirez les autres conditions au fur et à mesure. A présent, vous pouvez passer la Porte.

Les ombres se désagrégèrent lentement et les liens de Ed et Envy les relâchèrent brutalement. Encore incrédules face à ce qu'on venait de leur expliquer, ils se dirigèrent néanmoins vers la Porte. Mais avant de la passer, Ed s'arrêta et demanda :

¤ Dites, je suppose qu'on ne devra parler à personne de ce que vous nous avez dit….

¤ Non, lui fut-il répondu. Vous êtes libres de dévoiler tout ceci ou seulement une partie à qui vous voudrez. Ce choix vous revient et vous ferez, nous en sommes convaincu, le meilleur possible.

Les lourds battants de la Porte s'ouvrirent avec un grincement devant les deux jeunes hommes qui ne croyaient toujours pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils jetèrent un regard méfiant derrière eux où s'étaient trouvés ces fameux Forgerons de la Vie mais ils avaient bel et bien disparu, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage, si ce n'était le souvenir qu'avaient Envy et Ed. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que l'homonculus ne reprenne :

¤ Je passe devant, le nain. Tu pourrais avoir peur de me savoir derrière toi. On ne sait jamais ce que je pourrais te faire. Mais avec toi dans mon dos, je ne risque rien, t'es qu'un microbe…

¤ Tu vas fermer ta gueule, Envy ou je vais moi-même m'en charger…

Il leva le poing pour mettre ses menaces à exécution mais avant qu'il ait pu frapper, une secousse les poussa dans le dos et les propulsa à travers la Porte qui se referma dans un claquement sourd.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Central_

Garés devant la vielle église depuis les premières heures du jour, de nombreux camions militaires vides témoignaient de l'imposant dispositif de sécurité mis en place par le généralissime. Bien qu'invisibles, des dizaines de soldats étaient répartis tout autour du bâtiment avec ordre d'agir en conséquence dès le moindre signe d'une activité suspecte.

Devant la porte, se tenait un petit groupe de personnes composé de Roy, Lisa, Armstrong, Alphonse, Winry et Izumi. Ils étaient arrivés en même temps que les soldats et patientaient difficilement en attendant que Ed revienne. Ils ne savaient cependant pas comment ni quand exactement il arriverait et cela les énervait au plus haut point. Ils devaient se contenter d'attendre, fébriles et espérant que leurs espoirs ne seraient pas vains.

Le plus nerveux de tous était sans conteste Al, qui depuis le début, n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas devant le parvis de l'église. Le message précisant qu'il devait se trouver à l'entrée l'avait dissuadé de pénétrer dans l'ancien lieu saint pour vérifier si son frère n'y était pas. Al ne savait pas ce qui se passerait s'il désobéissait à l'étrange missive, peut-être que son frère ne reviendrait alors pas. Il avait donc préféré s'abstenir mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter et il poussa une exclamation qui était loin d'être la première.

¤ Bon sang ! J'en ai marre. Combien de temps je vais devoir encore attendre avant qu'on me rende mon frère ?

¤ Alphonse, ordonna Izumi, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas en hurlant de la sorte que les choses avanceront.

¤ Désolé maître mais je ne tiens plus. J'ai tellement attendu cet instant et ….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, il s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, les mains crispées sur la tête. Un cri de douleur passa ses lèvres, glaçant d'effroi tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Winry se précipita sur lui et enveloppa de ses bras, murmurant à son oreille pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et de le calmer.

¤ Al, mon dieu… mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Répons-moi ! AL…………

Le jeune homme tourna vers elle, un visage baigné de larmes et déformé par la douleur. Il articula lentement comme si chaque mot était plus douloureux que le précédent.

¤ Ma tête…J'ai mal…Comme si…elle allait…exploser…

Un nouveau cri encore plus perçant s'échappa de sa bouche avant de s'éteindre brusquement. Alphonse s'effondra inconscient dans les bras de Winry, qui se mit à hurler de panique.

A SUIVRE.

Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? Ça vous plaît autant que le premier chapitre ? Je l'espère car j'avais une petite idée de ce que serait ce chapitre, du moins les éléments principaux mais à part ça, c'est quasiment de l'impro car j'ai essayé de l'écrire deux fois sans y arriver. J'ai laissé tomber pendant une journée et une fois que j'ai repris, tout s'est écrit pratiquement tout seul.

Alors, verdict ?

Kiki.


	3. Découvertes

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Vivre et mourir (près de toi)

Série :Fullmetal Alchemist

Genre /- sérieux, toujours un mélangé d'action, d'humour, d'alchimie. Attention tout de même certains dialogues ne volent pas très hauts.

Disclamer : Que dire ? Voyons…Ed, Envy je les adore mais sont-ils à moi ? je crains que non. Et les autres persos également. Tant pis pour moi et tant pis pour eux car quand je les emprunte, ils souffrent.

RAR:

Onarluca: Ok j'ai compris, je dois me faire pardonner alors voici la suite. Mais je suis surprise: comment tu fais pour lire et répondre aussi vite? j'ai à peine posté mes nouveaux chapitres que peu de temps après, j'ai droit à une review. Quelle rapidité!

Nelja: Je suis confuse, t'as pas autant aimé? (déprime puis se resaisit) Pas grave je ferai mieux sur ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne les Forgerons, je les ai fait exprés aussi détestables et imbus d'eux-même.Mais pour le reste de ta remarque, dans mon esprit, ces chers Forgerons ne peuvent influencer que les personnes qui passent la Porte, comme Ed et Envy. Pour Dante, c'était donc pas possible pour moi de changer son destin, car on sait qu'elle a vu et connait la Porte mais à aucun moment, on nous dit qu'elle l'a passé.Sinon fin de chapitre intriguante, alors lis vite en espèrant que tu apprécieras plus cette fois.

Piaf: Non je suis pas sadique (enfin si d'habitude mais avec les persos seulement) je ménage juste le suspence. La menace a marché voilà la suite alors laisse Roy où il est pour l'instant car s'il me grille, t'auras jamais la fin de l'histoire. Ce serait dommage,non?

Sakoni: Tu aimes la façon dont j'ai lié Ed et Envy? Tu n'as encore rien vu. Attend de lire ce nouveau chapitre et tu adoreras( espoir de l'auteur) Idem pour les dialogues, ceux qui arrivent ne sont pas mal du tout. Quant à Al pour savoir ce qui lui arrive, un seul mot:lis.

Gotika: Mais non ça ne va pas être tragique. est-ce que tu as vu marqué Tragedy dans les genres de ma fic? réponse: absolument pas.Pour mes deux chouchous, étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se voyent ça tourne à la bagarre, pourquoi changeait leurs habitudes, même si les joutes vont pour l'instant retser verbales mais peut-être par la suite...Pour Al,...ben lis et tu verras. Quant à mettre quelqu'un en couple, qui sera avec qui? réponse dans quelques chapitres.Bon amusement.

Emaya: Tu as aimé les voir se disputer? Et bien tu vas encore rire dans ce chapitre. je viens en plus de remarquer qu'inconsciemment j'ai utilisé une phrase de ta review dans mon chapitre. Bizarre. Mais précision, c'est le retour de Ed qui déclenchela crise de Al et pas le fait que Al tienne à son frangin.

Merenwen: Je sais que c'est méchant de couper ainsi mais j'aime tenir mes lecteurs en haleine et puis comme ça je sais qu'ils auront envie de lire la suite pour savoir ce qui se passe.Sinon Al...dans une armure ou non? il faut lire.

Shin-sama: Si j'arrive à attirer des lecteurs difficiles, c'est trop génial. Tu love x3. Alors je te remercie x6 pour ta review en espèrant que tu aimeras la suite.

Hawkeye: Bien sûr que Al va reprendre connaissance, je ne suis pas adepte des deathfic donc je fais très rarement mourir un perso, je préfère les faire souffrir. Qui a dit sadique? c'est un peu vrai, j'avoue. Sur quoi va déboucher la rencontre de Ed et Envy avec les Forgerons? réponse: sur le chapitre 3 bien sûr. Alors bonne lecture.

Echizen D luffy:Si mon couchou me demande si gentiment la suite, je ne peux qu'accéder à sa requête mais il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose car ça va pas être facile pour lui, très dur même.

Kaozemarmotte: Cool, j'adore les marmottes.Merci d'apprécier mon travail. j'ai bien aimé faire un bout de mon chapitre à Stonehenge, c'est un endroit qui m'a toujours fascinée et je trouvais qu'il convenait particulièrement bien à l'univers légèrement magique et mystèrieux de FMA. Pour la réaction de Al, je te rassures il a bien perdu la mémoire, j'en ai besoin pour le chapitre 3 qui veint en-dessous. Mais s'il a reconnu Lisa et Armstrong, c'est que je considère, que Winry et Izumi ont dû lui raconter une partie de ce qu'il a oublié et donc le rôle qu'ont eu les autres persos dans l'histoire. Voilà pourquoi selon moi ils les reconnaient mais bon ça n'engage que moi. Par contr, c'est vrai que la vf est passé par là,mais j'adore la voix de Ed et j'ai littéralement craqué pour l'expression "milles pétards". Désolé si ça t'as choqué mais pour ma défense, je dirais que j'ai pas encore eu la joie de voir la vo. J'attends de pouvoir m'acheter les DVD.

Camu: C'est tes préférés? YOUPI, copine à moi! Tu aimes les voir ensemble et les étincelles que ça produit, alors lis vite la suite parce que ça continue comme ça.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Changements de lieu mais actions successives.

Chapitre 3 : Découvertes

Après quelques minutes d'angoisse pour ses amis penchés au-dessus de son corps inerte, Alphonse se mit à remuer doucement et quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit lentement les yeux sur les visages inquiets de Winry et de son maître. Il essaya de se relever mais sa tête se mit à tourner et il retomba aussitôt en gémissant dans les bras de la jeune fille.

¤Du calme, Al, vas-y doucement, lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire tremblant. Tu nous as fait sacrément peur, tu sais.

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et il secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaître un mauvais rêve. Il leva ensuite les yeux, et le regard que Izumi lui lança le fit instantanément rebaisser les yeux. Elle le regardait étrangement, comme lorsqu'il avait l'habitude de faire une bêtise. Comme elle les avait regardé Ed et lui avant de leur flanquer une correction quand ils avaient avoué avoir tenté de ressusciter leur mère…

¤Bon sang, fit-il mal à l'aise pour briser le silence, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression de me sentir aussi mal que la fois où je me suis réveillé après que Ed ait ancré mon âme dans cette fichue armure.

Il s'arrêta interdit face à la stupeur peinte sur le visage de son maître. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle affichait cet air stupéfait, il repassa dans sa tête la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer.

_**Ed…. ?Ame… ?Armure… ?**_

Il sursauta. Il se souvenait. Il en était incapable les jours précédents mais maintenant il se souvenait de tout.

Mais comment pouvait-il…. ?

Al se releva d'un bond, face à son maître, la bouche ouverte sur une question impossible à formuler. Elle le fixa attentivement avant de hocher la tête fataliste.

¤J'avais bien senti quelque chose, répondit-elle. Mais allez savoir pourquoi j'ai ressenti le changement.

¤Mais comment est-ce possible, balbutia Al.

¤De quoi vous parlez, demanda Winry en se rapprochant d'eux.

¤Je me souviens, fit-il hésitant, je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on a essayé de ramener maman,…. l'armure,….les homonculus,…..Scar,….la pierre philosophale et même la disparition de Ed…J'ai retrouvé la mémoire

¤QUOI, hurlèrent les autres totalement stupéfaits.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ed ouvrit les yeux sur la superbe peinture qui ornait le plafond de la salle de bal mais la lumière des bougies allumées sur les gigantesques lustres lui fit mal et il détourna la tête pour y échapper. Il se redressa ensuite sur les coudes pour regarder autour de lui, incertain car incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait de la réalité ou non. Tout semblait tel que dans ses souvenirs, même les trous dans le sol et les murs laissés par son combat avec Dante. Il s'assit enfin et huma l'air lourd de poussière. Oui, il était bel et bien rentré, plus aucun doute à avoir dessus. Aucune illusion ou rêve ne pouvait à ce point retransmettre les fragrances.

Il se mit debout et s'étonna de ne pas entendre le léger cliquetis qui accompagnait invariablement chaque mouvement de ses membres artificiels. Il s'y était habitué et ce soudain silence quand il bougea le perturba. Il baissa la tête sur sa main droite qu'il remonta lentement à hauteur de son visage. A la place de la prothèse abîmée et inerte qu'il portait depuis longtemps se trouvait une main humaine. Il se baissa aussitôt et soulevant son pantalon du côté gauche, il découvrit également une jambe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturelle. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et l'exprima haut et fort :

¤QQQUUUOOOIII ?

¤Et oui, notre retour recèle quelques surprises.

En entendant cette réplique, Ed se retourna pour se retrouver face à Envy qui l'observait d'un air goguenard, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés.

¤Alors Ed, bien dormi, reprit l'homonculus. J'espère que c'est pas le fait que j'ai rallumé les lustres qui t'a réveillé ? Ca fait pas trop bizarre de retrouver ses membres de chair et de sang ?

¤Putain, grogna le blond, c'est pas vrai que t'es revenu aussi, espèce d'erreur de la nature.

¤Calme-toi le gnome. Et reste poli avec tes aînés, tu veux. Tu as déjà oublié ce que ces chers Forgerons de la Vie nous ont expliqués ? Ils nous ont renvoyé tous les deux dans ce monde et qu'on le veuille ou non, nous sommes liés.

¤Foutaises, explosa Ed. Je vais pas me laisser enchaîner à un fou psychopathe qui a essayé je ne sais combien de fois de me tuer et y est parvenu au moins une fois. On est pas liés l'un à l'autre et pour te prouver ça, je me barre illico presto.

Il s'avança à grands pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste ample. Mais au moment où il allait la passer, Envy reprit la parole dans son dos.

¤Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. S'éloigner l'un de l'autre n'est pas une bonne idée…

¤Oui mais tu n'es pas moi et heureusement, répliqua Ed sans se retourner. Et m'éloigner de toi est la meilleure chose qui puise m'arriver.

¤J'en suis pas si sûr…

Sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque d'Envy, Ed s'élança à travers un long couloir au bout duquel il savait trouver l'escalier qui lui permettrait de gagner le haut de la vielle ville puis la surface par le tunnel débouchant dans l'église. Il entama prestement les marches de pierre et réussit sans trop de mal à parvenir en haut de l'escalier, heureux de sentir sa jambe gauche frapper énergiquement le sol. Quelle agréable sensation d'avoir de nouveau son corps entier, pensa-t-il en posant le pied sur la dernière marche. Mais à peine l'avait-il fait qu'il se sentit projeté violement en arrière et son corps vola littéralement au dessus des degrés pour atterrir bizarrement en douceur sur le sol du couloir, avant d'y être traîné sur toute sa longueur par un force invisible, de glisser ensuite à travers la salle de bal pour finalement s'arrêter aux pieds d'Envy. Celui-ci se pencha vers le blond en rigolant ouvertement.

¤Ben alors, un problème, mon petit Ed ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Laisse-moi deviner ; tu as voulu sortir mais quelque chose t'as poussé et ramené jusqu'à moi, je me trompe ?

Ed sauta sur ses pieds et fit face à Envy qui riait toujours.

¤Comment tu savais ce qui allait se passer, hurla-t-il furieux. Et puis tu aurais pu me prévenir, bordel !

¤J'ai essayé ; si tu te rappelles bien, je t'ai dit que t'éloigner de moi n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais bien sûr, fit-il en croisant les bras comme s'il faisait face à un enfant capricieux, t'as pas écouté.

¤Mais comment tu savais ?

¤Je le savais car, pendant que tu jouais les belles au bois dormant tout à l'heure, j'ai tenté l'expérience moi-même. J'ai d'ailleurs pas pu aller bien loin que je revenais aussi sec. A propos, j'ai une petit question : jusqu'où tu es allé ?

¤ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, interrogea Ed étonné.

¤ J'ai une hypothèse que je voudrais vérifier. Alors jusqu'où ?

¤ Le haut de l'escalier au bout du couloir !

¤ Et ben merde, alors ! J'avais raison.

- C'est-à-dire, espèce de bouffon dégénéré ?

¤ Je t'ai dit d'être poli avec tes aînés, le nain. Mais pour faire simple dans ce qui nous arrive, il semblerai que, plus on tente de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, plus la distance que l'on peut parcourir pour y arriver se réduit.

¤ Tu plaisantes, ironisa le blond.

¤ Pas vraiment. Quand j'ai essayé, je suis allé deux fois plus loin que toi. A chaque tentative pour nous écarter, on dirait que la distance autorisée entre nous soit diminuée de moitié.

¤ C'est du délire, c'est pas possible…

¤ Tu ne me crois pas ? T'as qu'à retenter pour voir !

¤ Ouais, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Sur ces mots, il repartit vers la porte d'entrée de la salle, bien décidé à réduire en miette la théorie fantasque de l'homonculus. Mais cette fois il avait à peine franchi le seuil qu'il repartit en arrière pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois aux pieds de l'autre. Franchement rageur à cause de ce qui lui arrivait et du rire d'Envy, Ed réessaya plusieurs fois en courant de sortir de la pièce mais à chaque fois, il revenait à son point de départ en ayant parcourue une distance de plus en plus courte. Epuisé, il décida d'arrêter et admit son impuissance face à ce phénomène. Mais il ne restait alors entre les deux jeunes hommes que cinq mètres de liberté.

¤ C'est pas vrai, soupira Ed…Bon je crois qu'on va devoir sortir d'ici en même temps.

¤ Et pourquoi je voudrais sortir, demanda Envy. Après tout, j'ai longtemps vécu ici. Je suis presque chez moi. Pourquoi je partirai ?

¤ Parce que plus vite on sortira, plus vite on pourra trouver la réponse qui permettra de nous libérer.

¤ Waouh ! Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent ce petit, fit l'homonculus faussement étonné. T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou on te l'a soufflé ?

¤ Envy, répliqua Ed les poings serrés, je sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre une raclée…

¤ C'est vrai on ne sait pas, alors viens je t'attends mon petit, rit-il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Ed soupira de rage mais se contentajuste à s'éloigner. Presque arrivé à la limite de leur mobilité, il se retourna.

¤ Je te ferai pas ce plaisir. Allez, grouille je voudrais bien quitter ce trou à rats.

Etrangement, Envy ne relança pas la dispute et le suivit hors de la pièce puis le long du couloir. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier en silence mais un peu plus loin sur le chemin, ils furent stoppés par un grondement sourd provenant du ventre de l'homonculus. Aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre par le bruit incongru, ils se regardèrent incrédules avant que Ed ne demande :

¤ T'as faim ?

¤ Ouais, répondit Envy, et c'est drôlement bizarre car ça ne m'était pas arrivé une seule fois depuis que j'ai été créé en tant qu'homonculus. J'ai normalement pas besoin de manger ou boire pour survivre.

¤ Mais là, tu en as besoin, fit Ed en pleine réflexion….Donc…Attends j'ai peut-être une explication…Est-ce que depuis que tu t'es réveillé tout à l'heure tu as essayé de te transformer ?

¤ Non, pourquoi ?

¤ Essaye.

¤ Mais pourquoi, insista Envy.

¤ Pour une fois écoute-moi et essaye de te transformer, ok ?

¤ Ok !

Envy soupira et fit ce que le blond demandait mais….Rien. Pas le moindre petit changement dans son apparence. Il regarda Ed, qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

¤ J'avais raison, déclara-t-il, les Forgerons nous ont rendus égaux et ils ont donc fait de toi un être humain. Dis adieu à ta jeunesse perpétuelle et à des diverses formes.

¤ Putain, c'est pas vrai, hurla Envy. Ok j'adorais ce corps mais de là passer toute une vie dedans sans pouvoir en changer, c'est un vrai calvaire.

¤ C'est comme ça. Il va falloir t'y faire.

¤ Mais pourquoi si je ne suis plus un homonculus, j'ai toujours mon cercle d'Ourobouros ?

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il se tourna de manière à montrer sa cuisse gauche où effectivement s'étalait toujours la fameuse marque mais dans une teinte légèrement plus terne que le rouge sang qu'elle avait avant.

¤ J'en sais rien, répondit Ed après quelques secondes. C'est peut-être pour te rappeler ce que tu étais mais franchement…

¤ Et toi, interrogea brusquement Envy, tu peux toujours faire des transmutations sans cercle ?

¤ C'est vrai que j'ai pas essayé, fit le blond surpris par la question. Je vais bien voir.

Il s'approcha d'un mur et frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les poser sur les pierres. Un violent éclair bleu illumina un bref instant le couloir puis disparut laissant sur le mur un trou qui se prolongeait sur un tunnel ascendant. Ed se retourna vers son compagnon d'infortune.

¤ Apparemment, ça marche toujours. On va pouvoir sortir plus vite grâce à ce chemin que je viens de faire.

¤ C'est toujours ça de gagner. Allons-y.

Ils avancèrent rapidement à travers le tunnel qu'Ed avait créé mais après plusieurs minutes de marche en silence, ils débouchèrent sur un mur qui, au-dessus de leurs têtes bloquait leur progression. Ed tenta alors une nouvelle transmutation pour qu'ils puissent continuer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ Comment ça, tu as retrouvé la mémoire, demanda Roy ce faisant ainsi le porte- parole de tout le monde.

¤ Ben, fit Al… Je peux pas l'expliquer…Avant de m'évanouir, je me souvenais plus de rien et maintenant, je me rappelles des moindres détails et…

Il fut interrompu par un énorme bruit et des éclairs bleus qui provenaient soudain du sol. Ils reculèrent tous précipitamment et un gigantesque trou se forma là où ils se trouvaient juste quelques secondes plus tôt. Après s'être assurés que plus rien n'allait arriver, ils se rapprochèrent du trou mais avant qu'ils ne puissent le faire, deux silhouettes vêtues de noir en sortirent.

¤ ED, hurla Alphonse en se précipitant dans les bras de son frère.

¤ Al, putain, j'y crois pas, t'es vraiment là et t'es entier, cria l'aîné en l'étreignant, les larmes aux yeux.

Winry se rapprocha timidement d'eux, ne voulant pas briser leurs retrouvailles mais un sourire baigné de larmes d'Izumi l'incita à avancer. Les deux frères relevèrent la tête et desserrant leur étreinte enveloppèrent de leurs bras la jeune fille qui éclata en sanglots sous la joie de les retrouver enfin tous les deux sains et saufs. Ed relâcha peu après son frère et son amie et se jeta dans les bras de son maître qui l'accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement. Mais quelqu'un interrompit leurs effusions.

¤ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, celui-là, demanda Al d'une voix dure.

Ed se tourna vers ce que désignait son frère pour découvrir Envy maintenu immobile par Armstong et mis en joue par Lisa qui avait instinctivement subtilisé son arme au généralissime.

¤ C'est compliqué, répondit Ed. On a fait une sorte d'échange équivalent, on est tout les deux humain et j'ai retrouvé mes membres mais on se retrouve liés ensemble et il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour se libérer.

¤ Ajoute à ça, fit Izumi, que ton frère a également retrouvé la mémoire qu'il avait perdu. Vous devez sûrement trouvé quelque chose de très important pour avoir obtenu autant de choses. Mais je vous ai appris qu'il y a toujours des conséquences mais là je ne vois pas lesquelles.

¤ Je vais devoir supporter mon pire ennemi 24h sur 24, répliqua Ed. Je trouve que c'est déjà largement suffisant comme contrepartie.

¤ Moi je lui ferai bien payer tout ce qui nous a fait, déclara Al avec un sourire froid. Surtout que maintenant il est humain, donc il peut ressentir la douleur.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Armstrong, clin d'œil que personne ne comprit sauf son destinataire. Celui-ci relâcha Envy et le mit face à lui. Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, il frappa violement le jeune homme, lui envoyant son poing en plein estomac. Envy fut projeté plus loin et s'écroula à genoux en gémissant, avant d'être traîné par la force invisible jusqu'au blond car sous le coup d'Armstrong la distance les séparant s'était réduite une fois de plus pour être désormais de 2,50m. Mais ce qui surprit tous ceux qui assistèrent à la scène, ce fut Ed qui s'écroula également au sol, se tenant le ventre comme le faisait Envy, comme s'il avait également pris le coup de poing. Alphonse et Winry se précipitèrent sur lui.

¤ Ed, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda la jeune fille angoissée.

¤ Réponds, frangin, t'as quoi ?

¤ J'ai l'impression, articula Ed difficilement, que le fait d'être liés va plus loin que le simple problème de ne pouvoir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Izumi releva les deux blessés. Elle les observa longuement avant de tirer l'oreille de son ancien élève qui lâcha un cri indigné au même moment qu'Envy.

¤ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes également liés dans la douleur. Une sorte d'osmose… Les dommages, que l'un de vous peut subir, sont immédiatement répercutés sur l'autre. Ce qui revient aussi normalement à dire que si l'un des deux se fait gravement blesser ou même tuer, l'autre n'y échapperas pas…Du moins tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé ce qu'on vous a envoyé chercher et que vous ne soyez libérés…

¤ Et bien, murmura Lisa amusée, vous allez pas rigoler tout les jours.

Ed et Envy soupirèrent de dépit en même temps et se jetèrent un regard noir. Oui, ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile.

A SUIVRE.

Chap 3 fini. J'espère que ça vous as plu?Car moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et je trouve le résultat pas si mal. Alors vous avez aimé les péripéties de mes deux chouchous et leurs découvertes surprenantes? Dites-moi tout.

Kiki


	4. Cohabitation

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki est de retour.

Titre : Vivre et mourir (près de toi)

Série : toujours Fullmetal Alchemist.

Genre : Pas toujours sérieux, parfois même comique, beaucoup de disputes et un peu d'alchimie. Toujours également un langage pas très poli.

Disclamer : Mes deux magnifiques chouchous ne sont pas ma propriété et c'est pareil pour tous les autres personnages que je ne fais qu'emprunter avec un plaisir quelque peu sadique.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un bond dans le temps

En italique, ce sont les pensées d'Envy.

Désolé pour l'attente, mais je suis en plein dans les fics Gundam Wing et j'arrivais vraiment pas à écrire ce chapitre. Je vous demande pardon mais j'espère que malgré tout, vous aurez plaisir à lire.

¤ Par une décision de FFNet, il est désormais interdit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres nouvellement postés. Si comme moi, vous êtes contre cette décision, sachez qu'une action est en court pour l'annuler. Si vous voulez y participer, faites le savoir par mail et je vous enverrais tout ce qu'il faut pour.

¤ En attendant, un immence merci à Onarluca, Merenwen, Echizen D luffy, Nelja, Camu, Sakoni, Emaya, Tsunadesama, Kaozemarmotte, Yayi et Melenkoli. Merci de lire mon histoire et d'avoir laissé une review même si je ne peux pas y répondre comme d'habitude. Sachez tout de même qu'elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Alors bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 4 : Cohabitation.

Ed et Envy suivaient en silence un soldat dans les couloirs tortueux de la plus grande caserne de Central.

Après leur apparition surprise et la petite discussion devant le parvis de la vielle église, Roy avait fait rapatrié tout le monde sous bonne escorte jusqu'au QG. Une fois arrivés, il avait confié les deux « revenants » aux bons soins des meilleurs médecins que possédait l'armée. Ils avaient effectué tous les tests possibles et imaginables pour peut-être trouver un moyen de séparer les deux jeunes hommes. En vain. Ils étaient en parfaite santé et rien ne pouvait scientifiquement expliquer le fait qu'il leur était impossible de se séparer. On les avait pour cela pincer, frapper plus ou moins fort, piquer avec des épingles, tirer par les cheveux….seules les chatouilles n'avaient eu aucun effet, prouvant par là que seule la douleur était répercutée de l'un à l'autre. Mais les médecins n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de pousser beaucoup plus loin leurs analyses car leurs deux patients, agacés et furieux de se faire ainsi manipuler dans tous les sens, avaient fui l'infirmerie à toutes jambes avec une étrange synchronisation.

Mais ils avaient à peine parcouru quelques couloirs qu'ils étaient tombés sur Armstrong. Celui-ci attrapa les deux jeunes visiblement récalcitrants avant qu'ils ne repartent en sens inverse et ils les emmena jusqu'au bureau du généralissime où tout le monde les attendaient. Commença alors un flot ininterrompu de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé après que Ed ait ressuscité son frère, où il était et comment il était revenu accompagné d'Envy. Le jeune alchimiste fit tout son possible pour éluder toutes les questions sans exception. Ne comprenant pas les réticences du blond à dissimuler ainsi ce qui lui était arrivé, Envy avait tenté de parler mais un long regard noir d'Ed l'avait vite persuadé de n'en rien faire. Face à ce mutisme, Al et Winry avaient vite abandonné l'espoir d'obtenir une explication mais trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé le jeune homme, ils ne le poussèrent pas plus loin dans ces retranchements. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de Roy et d'Izumi qui le pressèrent de questions mais ils se heurtèrent à un mur de silence. Après ces vaines tentatives, ils renoncèrent à le faire parler, Ed pouvant être très têtu quand il le voulait. Néanmoins, celui-ci vit clairement dans leurs regards qu'ils ne comptaient pas en rester là. Roy informa alors Ed et Envy que, bien qu'ils soient libres d'aller et venir à leur guise, ils resteraient pendant un temps encore indéterminé sous la surveillance de l'armée et seraient logés dans la caserne principale. Personne ne sembla contester cette décision sauf les deux principaux concernés, qui le firent savoir haut et fort au généralissime. Mais aucune récrimination ne le fit plier. Cependant, avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne quittent la pièce, il avait posé une question à Ed. Celui-ci fut pris de court par la proposition du généralissime, il y avait déjà pensé mais n'avait pas espéré que cela soit réalisable. C'est pourquoi il demanda un délai avant de donner sa réponse.

Et c'est ainsi que Ed et Envy ne disaient rien alors qu'on les conduisait à leur chambre, ils ruminaient leurs pensées, furieux de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur tout ce qui leur arrivait.

Le soldat qui les précédait s'arrêta devant une porte tout au bout du couloir et l'ouvrit. Les deux jeunes hommes purent alors découvrir la pièce qu'ils allaient partager contraints et forcés. La chambre n'était pas très grande mais elle était très bien aménagée. Sur la droite en entrant, se trouvait deux lits d'une place, proches l'un de l'autre mais séparé d'environ 1,50 m. Il y avait également contre le mur face aux lits une grande armoire où étaient empilés des draps et un large paquet de vêtements noirs. Face à la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait une autre porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain petite mais bien ordonnée. Quand quelqu'un entrait, il ne voyait pas les lits et apercevait simplement la fenêtre de la salle de bain. C'était une chambre intime et agréable.

Le soldat prit alors la parole :

¤Selon les ordres du généralissime, cette chambre a été choisie et aménagée en fonction de votre problème…J'ai pas les détails mais il fallait apparemment que vous soyez jamais loin l'un de l'autre…Vous vous appréciez autant que ça, demanda-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

¤Pas vraiment, grommela Ed.

¤Enfin, c'est pas mon problème…Toujours est-il que l'aménagement a été prévu de tel façon que si l'un de vous est sur l'un des lits, l'autre peut sans problème aller prendre une douche. Ca vous laisse un peu d'intimité malgré votre désir de proximité…

¤Ca suffit, soldat, hurla Ed. Foutez le camp avant que je m'énerve.

Le pauvre soldat le regarda, stupéfait avant de décamper sans demander son reste. Ed entra dans la chambre et referma la porte en la claquant violement. Envy s'était affalé sur un des lits et le fixait avec un air goguenard.

¤Parce que là, tu étais calme, demanda t-il au blond en rigolant.

¤Ta gueule, Envy ou c'est sur toi que je vais passer mes nerfs.

¤Oulala, je tremble de peur…

Ed préféra l'ignorer et il s'écroula en soupirant sur son lit, un bras posé sur ses yeux. Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes avant qu'une voix vienne le briser :

¤Ed…

Le jeune alchimiste se redressa, étonné par le calme et le sérieux qu'on pouvait entendre dans la voix de l'ancien homonculus. Ed examina un instant son vis-à-vis, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire, avant de l'encourager d'un léger mouvement de tête à continuer, ce qu'Envy fit aussitôt.

¤Qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre à Mustang ?

¤A quel propos ?

¤Tu le sais bien. Sa proposition de redevenir alchimiste d'état.

¤J'en sais encore rien, beaucoup de choses ont changé, à commencer par moi. L'armée aussi, grâce à Roy, elle est enfin véritablement au service du peuple et je serai heureux et fier d'en faire de nouveau partie mais il faut quand même que je réfléchisse….C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

¤Non….Je vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu leur en dire plus sur ce qui t'ai arrivé de l'autre coté et sur notre rencontre avec les « Forgerons »… Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir…

¤Oui j'en suis sûr et certain, coupa Ed. J'ai déjà du mal à digérer le fait que notre libre arbitre n'est qu'une belle illusion et que tout est contrôlé par Eux…sans parler de ce qui se trouve de l'autre coté de la Porte et le lien qu'il existe avec notre monde. Je me sens pas capable d'imposer cette réalité à ceux qui vivent insouciants ici…Même si je doute qu'on me croirait si je le disait…Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses comprendre mes motivations, ajouta-t-il agressif.

¤Détrompe-toi, fit Envy en se redressant à son tour.

¤Vraiment, demanda le blond dubitatif.

¤Ben oui. C'est pas parce que je ne crois en rien, hormis mes propres capacités, que je ne peux pas comprendre que les autres puissent avoir des croyances. Si ça leur permet de vivre…

¤Ouais, marmonna Ed, étonné mais ne voulant pas l'avouer en se levant de son lit. Je vais prendre une douche, j'ai besoin d'ôter toute la poussière de la vielle ville.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après quelques instants, Envy entendit un bruit de vêtements tombant sur le sol et aussitôt après celui de l'eau qui coule. C'est à ce moment qu'il se leva à son tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était irrésistiblement attiré par le bruit de l'eau et il s'avança dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir la cabine en verre dépoli. A travers, on apercevait nettement la silhouette longiligne de Ed.

_Mais c'est qu'il est bien foutu, le gnome._

A peine avait –il pensé ça qu'il se détourna en grommelant intérieurement.

_Non mais à quoi je pense là ! Ca va pas, non !_

Furieux contre lui-même, il se gifla violement, remettant ainsi ses idées dans le bon ordre, à savoir que Ed était son ennemi, le fils de…Mais cette pensée qui dura un quart de seconde ne put être approfondie car Ed venait de lâcher un petit cri outré de douleur en réponse à la gifle qui s'était répercutée sur sa joue. Entendant ça, Envy repartit aussitôt dans la chambre, sous les jurons du blond.

¤Putain, Envy. Ca fait mal. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Espèce de…

La fin se perdit dans un bruit de chute et des cris poussés de concert par les deux jeunes hommes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Ed et Envy étaient réapparus. Alphonse, Winry et Izumi étaient restés à Central où Roy leur avaient trouvé une petite maison. Aucun d'eux n'était pressé de repartir et le mari d'Izumi avait donc fait le voyage depuis Dublith pour les rejoindre. Mais Al était légèrement morose car il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de voir son frère, entre ses propres leçons d'alchimie auprès de son maître et les obligations de son frère qui avait finalement accepté de redevenir alchimiste d'état, retrouvant ainsi son titre de Fullmetal même s'il n'était plus d'actualité. Ed avait dû passer quelques tests pour prouver qu'il était toujours en possession des capacités qui lui avaient donné son rang d'alchimiste.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient finis, il avait un peu de temps à consacrer à son frère et Al se dirigeait vers la caserne principale où Ed lui avait donné rendez-vous. En y arrivant, il croisa Lisa qui venait de laisser son fiancé aux contraintes de sa charge. Al lui demanda si elle savait où se trouvait son frère et elle lui répondit en soupirant que quand elle était arrivée, elle avait vu Ed et Envy se dirigeaient vers une des cours d'entraînement. Elle ajouta autre chose et Al fronça les sourcils, visiblement en colère, avant de remercier la jeune femme et de partir en courant.

Il arriva près d'un bâtiment qu'il devait contourner pour accéder au terrain d'entraînement que Lisa lui avait désigné. Il s'étonna de n'entendre aucun bruit et tourna au coin où il s'arrêta brutalement.

Devant lui, sur le sol, se trouvaient Ed et Envy, tous deux évanouis. Malgré les vêtements que tous deux portaient, respectivement débardeur et t-shirt noir avec pantalon assortis, Al pu voir des bleus et diverses coupures s'étaler sur leurs corps. Au vu de leur position, proches l'un de l'autre et les poings encore crispés, le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à déduire que ces deux imbéciles s'étaient battus jusqu'à épuisement, les coups donnés et reçus multipliés par leur osmose. Ainsi Lisa avait dit vrai : depuis leur retour, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se disputer et d'en venir aux mains pour la moindre peccadille, chose logique quand on connaissait un minimum leur caractère et l'animosité qu'ils se portaient.

Al poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de disparaître quelques instants pour revenir ensuite en portant un seau. S'approchant des deux corps allongés au sol, il vida dessus d'un geste assuré l'eau glacée qu'il contenait. Le blond et le brun se réveillèrent aussitôt en jurant contre celui qui avait fait ça. Ils se figèrent et déglutirent en voyant l'air féroce qu'affichait le cadet des frères Elric. Envy se releva en grimaçant et Ed fit de même avant de tenter de calmer son petit frère.

¤Al, je…

¤La ferme, Edward, intima-t-il.

Un nouveau rictus déforma le visage du blond ; quand son frère l'appelait ainsi, c'est qu'il était vraiment furieux. Envy se mit à rigoler en apercevant l'air penaud de Ed mais un regard noir d'Al le stoppa net.

¤ C'est valable aussi pour toi, Envy. Vous allez la fermer et m'écouter. Alors comme ça, d'après Lisa, vous passez votre temps à vous bagarrer ? Je doutais mais à voir l'état dans lequel je viens de vous trouver, ce n'est plus le cas. Ca vous amuse de vous taper dessus jusqu'à vous écrouler par terre ? Vous avez tellement apprécié votre séjour de l'autre coté de la Porte que vous voulez y retourner en vous entretuant ? Vous êtes complètement irresponsables et stupides. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de vous blesser. Je sais pas toi, Ed, fit-il en se tournant vers son aîné, mais moi, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je voudrais profiter un peu de toi. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé ? C'est si dur de faire un effort pour essayer de rester ensemble sans vous battre comme des chiffonniers ? Je ne vous demande pas de devenir ami mais d'être suffisamment adultes pour réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes et d'essayer de vous entendre un minimum, afin de trouver une solution à cette situation….Mais si vous n'en êtes pas capables…. et bien, je vais faire appel à maître Izumi pour vous calmer une bonne fois pour toute…

Les deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient pas eu de réaction particulière à ce long monologue, pâlirent subitement en entendant ce nom, Ed ayant toujours redouté la jeune femme et Envy ayant sérieusement appris à le faire depuis son retour. Ils baissèrent la tête, n'en menant pas large et s'excusèrent auprès d'Alphonse avant de lui promettre d'essayer de ne plus recommencer.

¤Bon, fit-il un peu radouci. Je peux savoir maintenant pourquoi vous vous êtes mis dans un tel état ?

¤C'est la faute de ce crétin, explosa Ed.

¤Plutôt de la tienne, le nain, répliqua immédiatement Envy.

¤Comment tu m'as appelé ?

¤CA SUFFIT, gronda Al.

La dispute, à peine commencée, se termina aussitôt à ce cri. Les voyant rapidement calmés, Al soupira, ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile de les empêcher de se sauter à la gorge, chacun des deux poussant l'autre à bout. Il les regarda sévèrement pour les dissuader de recommencer leur dispute.

¤Je vais vraiment finir par aller chercher maître Izumi. Elle va certainement se faire un plaisir de vous remettre dans le droit chemin. Alors si jamais j'entend encore parler de vos querelles, je peux vous jurer que ce sera aussi son cas…Suis-je bien clair ?

Ed et Envy hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble. Ils préféraient encore faire un effort pour se supporter que d'affronter le professeur d'alchimie.

¤Très bien, reprit Al. Je répète ma question : pourquoi vous êtes vous battus ?

¤J'avoue que c'est moi qui ait commencé, répondit Envy.

¤Je l'avait bien dit, fit Ed…

¤Edward, marmonna son cadet en le fixant méchamment.

¤Désolé, frangin…L'habitude..

¤Continue Envy.

¤Ben en fait, j'en ai marre. On est sans arrêt surveillé, je peux rien faire sans avoir un soldat sur le dos alors que avant j'ai toujours été libre de faire ce que je voulais quand je le voulais…. Sans parler du fait de devoir toujours supporter ton frère. Ca fait des jours que je suis obligé de le suivre partout pour ses foutus tests. Il m'agace à faire le fier à tout transmuter sans cercle avec son geste ridicule…

Pour illustrer ses propos, il copia les mouvements de Ed quand il faisait une transmutation et claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les poser sur un arbre à coté de lui.

Il y eut soudain un éclair bleu et une violente bourrasque de vent qui fit tomber Ed et Al. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, la première chose qu'ils virent fut l'arbre contre lequel Envy avait frappé ses mains. Il était entièrement recouvert de glace des racines jusqu'à la plus haute branche, prisonnier dans un carcan translucide qui brillait et commençait déjà à fondre sous le soleil ardent de l'après-midi. Puis ils aperçurent Envy à genoux près de l'arbre, ses cheveux sombres se détachant sur le blanc de la glace et encadrant son visage défait. Il regardait incrédule ses mains et en se rapprochant de lui, ils purent entendre les mots qu'il murmurait, totalement stupéfait :

¤C'est pas moi…qui l'ait fait…c'est impossible…c'est pas moi…c'est pas moi….

A SUIVRE.

Comme d'habitude, je coupe à un moment palpitant. Je vais encore avoir droit à des sermons pour avoir arrêter à un moment pareil. Mais j'espère malgré tout que cela vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop….

C'est pas gagné…

Faites-moi vos remarques, vos remontrances, dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête en lisant ce chapitre 4. Ca m'aidera peut-être à fignoler le prochain…

Kiki


	5. La trêve

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki.

Titre : Vivre et mourir près de toi.

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist, ça n'a pas changé.

Genre : Une pointe d'humour, de violence (très petite mais quand même)…..Dans ce chapitre, Envy commence à devenir de plus en plus OOC, mais il y a une bonne raison à cela, vous allez vite le voir.

Disclamer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Chtite note : Je sais que je suis en retard, vous avez attendu ce chapitre pendant très longtemps. Mais j'ai fait un blocage monstrueux sur ce chapitre, le syndrome de la page blanche dans toute sa splendeur. Je m'excuse à genoux pour la longue attente que je vous ai imposée. J'espère malgré tout que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

Chtite note2: Pas de RAR aujourd'hui, je n'ai malheuresement pas le temps. Mais il y en aura pour le prochain chapitre, c'est promis et ce sera par le biais du nouveau système que FFnet a mis en place. Je n'en remercie pas moins tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit ou un grand mesage pour m'encourager et me faire part de leur avis. MERCI BEAUCOUP pour votre soutien, ça me fait un plaisir incroyable. MERCI MERCI MERCI ET ENCORE MERCI.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un changement dans le temps ou/et l'espace.

Chapitre 5 : La trêve

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant place à Ed et Al, soutenant difficilement Envy. Les deux frères le déposèrent sur le lit, où il resta assis sans bouger, complètement amorphe. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction, ni aucune parole depuis qu'il était tombé à genoux après avoir fait cette transmutation sans cercle dans la cours d'entraînement. Il gardait les yeux dans le vide, en état de choc.

Ed l'appela plusieurs fois, allant même jusqu'à le secouer pour le faire réagir mais il n'obtenait rien, pas même un battement de cil. Il grogna de dépit mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il sentit qu'on le poussait. Il se retourna pour voir son frère qui demandait à prendre sa place auprès du brun. Ed leva un sourcil étonné, pas certain que son cadet arrive à quelque chose de plus mais il s'écarta, laissant ainsi Al s'approcher. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement pour regarder Envy, et…CLAC, le gifla violement, envoyant sa tête valser sur le coté.

- Hé….mais ça va pas, s'indigna Ed en se tenant la joue. Ca fait affreusement mal…

- Désolé frangin, répondit son frère nullement coupable. Et puis, ne joue pas les petites natures. Vous vous êtes largement fait pire tout à l'heure. Mais au moins, ça a été efficace.

Il fit un geste vague en direction du lit et Ed put voir qu'effectivement, les yeux d'Envy papillonnaient à toute vitesse pendant qu'il redevenait brusquement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Ed se pencha vers le brun, qui se recula légèrement et lui jeta un regard noir, visiblement sur la défensive.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda le blond.

- J'en sais rien et je veux surtout pas le savoir, répliqua l'autre avec brusquerie.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu peux faire des transmutations sans cercle. C'est assez rare pour qu'on s'y intéresse un peu plus…

- Je ne veux rien savoir, hurla Envy en se relevant.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit brutalement. Il eut cependant un éclair de lucidité et se rappelant la situation dans laquelle Ed et lui se trouvaient, il fit brusquement demi-tour et avança vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta avant de passer la porte et marmonna d'une voix tendue :

- Je veux pas en parler… Foutez-moi la paix et je ferais pareil, pigé ?

Il claqua la porte sur ces mots. Stupéfaits, les deux frères l'entendirent s'asseoir au sol dans un mouvement tout simplement rageur. Ils se regardèrent mais aucun ne prononça le moindre mot.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Ed…tu accepterais de m'enseigner l'alchimie ?

Deux jours.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Envy n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Intrigués et même légèrement inquiets, les frères Elric et leur entourage avaient assistés impuissants à son mutisme, sans essayer de l'en faire sortir. Toutes leurs tentatives ayant violement échouées, ils avaient préféré ne pas insister plus, ne sachant pas jusqu'où aurait pu allait le jeune homme pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais tous sans exception, auraient parié qu'il allait rester plongé dans son silence pendant encore longtemps.

Aussi, Ed fut particulièrement étonné quand Envy, assis sur son lit, leva brusquement les yeux sur lui et l'interpella de cette façon. Et il le fut encore plus à cause du sujet de la question. Mais en même temps, une colère froide monta en lui.

- Voyez-vous cela, ironisa-t-il en s'approchant lentement du brun. Après deux jours de silence complet, Monsieur daigne enfin m'adresser la parole. Quel immense honneur tu me fais… CONNARD !

Il hurla ce dernier mot, envoyant un poing rageur sur la joue d'Envy qu'il percuta avec force sans se soucier de la douleur qui monta immédiatement sur la sienne.

- On s'est tous inquiété pendant ces deux jours où tu n'as pas décroché un mot. Et toi, tu me demandes d'un coup de t'enseigner l'alchimie comme si de rien n'était… PUTAIN, cria encore Ed, c'est trop demander que d'avoir une explication sur ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?

- J'avais besoin…. de réfléchir…

Envy semblait chercher ses mots. Son attitude hésitante ne ressemblait pas à l'air narquois et sarcastique qu'il affichait habituellement. Cela y ressemblait si peu que quand il vit ça, Ed sentit sa colère retomber aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

- Réfléchir à propos de quoi, demanda-t-il plus calme.

- De pas mal de choses…. Depuis qu'on est de retour ici et que je suis redevenu humain, il y a eu pas mal de changements……..Je suppose que pouvoir faire des transmutations sans cercle en fait partie, non ?

- C'est vrai. En tant qu'homonculus, tu ne pouvais pas utiliser l'alchimie, avec ou sans cercle. Mais en tant qu'être humain, c'est presque logique que tu puisses. Je peux faire des transmutations sans cercle parce que j'ai vu la Porte. Toi aussi tu l'as vue donc tu peux le faire également. Sans compter que, comme les Forgerons nous ont liés et rendus égaux, on doit avoir les mêmes capacités maintenant. On est même idiots de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

- C'est vrai. Mais le plus grand changement n'a pas été visible.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais réellement connu ce que sont les sentiments. Pendant les siècles que j'ai vécu comme homonculus, je n'ai jamais connu autre chose que la haine, cette chère Dante prenait d'ailleurs grand soin de l'entretenir. Et même avant, la seule preuve d'affection qu'elle et l'autre enfoiré m'aient donné fut la tentative de transmutation humaine pour me ressusciter et on peut vraiment pas dire que ce fut une réussite.

- Je te l'accorde mais je vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Quand on a passé la Porte, je suis redevenu humain mais j'ai surtout retrouvé… une âme et des sentiments.

- Oh putain, murmura Ed complètement abasourdi…. Je n'y avais même pas pensé…

- Moi non plus…ou du moins j'ai essayé de faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais quand j'ai, sans le vouloir, fait cette transmutation sans cercle, j'ai senti une énergie parcourir mon corps…

- Et oui, c'est ça l'alchimie. Ca fait un drôle d'effet la première fois.

- J'ai vécu pendant très longtemps et j'ai vu des trucs incroyables mais jamais rien ne m'a autant fait flipper. J'ai souvent vu l'angoisse de la mort dans les yeux de mes victimes mais pour la première fois, je l'ai ressentie. J'ai eu peur…peur de mourir, murmura-t-il. J'ai alors vraiment réalisé que j'étais humain, j'avais tenté d'en faire abstraction, je l'avais nié de toutes mes forces….Mais bordel, s'exclama-t-il, même si ça m'emmerde royalement, j'ai une âme et je peux pas l'ignorer.

- En tout cas, rigola Ed en le voyant redevenir à son état normal, je constate que le fait d'avoir une âme n'a pas pour autant adouci ton caractère.

- Encore heureux, répliqua le brun. Si j'étais devenue une femmelette émotive et pleurnicharde, je me serais directement jeté du toit de la caserne,….en t'emmenant avec moi, bien sûr….J'aurais pu ainsi avoir ma vengeance sur toi, même si ça aurait manqué de classe. Mais avec l'alchimie, ça aura plus de panache : je pourrais te battre avec tes propres armes.

Il affichait un sourire moqueur, montrant par là au blond qu'il plaisantait. Ils savaient tous les deux que l'osmose entre eux les empêchait de se faire réellement mal sans en subir les répercussions mais malgré ça, ils doutaient de vouloir encore blessé l'autre, étant arrivés à un statu quo certes fragile mais quand même présent, où ils avaient admis la présence de l'autre. Ed sourit à son tour d'un air amusé et répondit :

- J'ai même pas encore accepté de devenir ton maître, même si je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le faire et que de toute façon, tu me le demanderas jusqu'à ce que je craque….Mais tu peux toujours rêver, tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre ! Cependant, rien ne t'empêche d'essayer, après tout, l'espoir fait vivre….Mais, c'est pour cette seule raison que tu veux apprendre l'alchimie ? Pour pouvoir me battre ?

- Non, répondit Envy. Même si ça possède un certain attrait, ce n'est pas la seule raison. J'ai envie de comprendre ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai fait cette transmutation…

- Et bien en fait, tu as concentré l'eau qui se trouve dans l'air ambiant et tu l'as refroidi jusqu'à le figer sous forme de glace autour de l'arbre….

- Je parlais de comprendre le phénomène dans son ensemble….Mais surtout…j'ai repensé à ce que les Forgerons ont dit. Ils nous ont ordonné d'améliorer ce monde. C'est en partie sur ça que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion : Quel meilleur moyen d'y parvenir que d'aider les autres en devenant alchimiste d'état ?

- Alchimiste d'état, répéta Ed les sourcils froncés. T'es sérieux ?

- Oui. Très sérieux.

- Alchimiste d'état, murmura le blond d'une voix songeuse.

Il était debout près du lit où Envy était resté assis et paraissait brusquement perdu dans de profondes pensées. Son visage laissait voir une intense réflexion et le brun aurait donné cher pour savoir quel en était le sujet.

Puis soudain Ed attrapa Envy par le poigné et l'obligea à se lever. Traînant le brun derrière lui, il sortit de la chambre à vive allure sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte. Stupéfait, Envy suivait difficilement le rythme du blond, qui l'emmenait à travers les couloirs et les escaliers de la caserne.

- Ed, articula-t-il, bon sang mais où tu nous emmènes ?

- Voir Roy, répliqua le blond sans s'arrêter.

Envy n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que déjà, ils étaient devant la porte du bureau du généralissime. Porte que Ed ouvrit à la volée faisant violement sursauter le chef de l'armée, installé tranquillement dans son fauteuil seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer, grogna Roy.

- C'est lui le coupable, répliqua Envy avec une grimace, en désignant Ed.

- Ouais, j'ai un truc à vous demander, minauda le blond avec un immense sourire, …mon général….

- Aïe, gémit le général en question. Quand tu es aussi gentil parce que tu cherches à obtenir quelque chose, ça annonce toujours des ennuis. Vas-y, abrège mon supplice et dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Il y a bien un poste d'alchimiste d'état à pourvoir, non ?

Il avait jeté un regard en coin sur Envy en disant cela et Mustang le suivit, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la cours d'entraînement. Le fait de faire des transmutations sans cercle était si rare que l'armée gardait un œil constant sur les personnes capables de le faire et cherchait par tous les moyens à les mettre à son service. Roy aurait bien aimé qu'Envy soit dans ce cas mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas le favoriser sans perdre de sa crédibilité et c'est ce qu'il dit à voix haute :

- Exact mais tu sais mieux que personne, Ed, que la décision de nommer un alchimiste d'état ne dépend pas seulement de mon bon vouloir. Il faut passer par les examens d'entrée.

- J'en suis conscient mais j'ai accepté de prendre Envy comme élève et ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous l'inscriviez comme candidat pour une future session...

- Ca te conviendrait celle de l'an prochain, demanda Mustang.

- Trop long ! Il n'y en a pas une avant ?

- Si, dans trois mois mais…

- Parfait, alors on l'inscrit pour celle-là, s'exclama Ed.

Il se détourna du généralissime, abasourdi par son culot et attrapant de nouveau Envy par le poignet,Edcommença à le tirer hors du bureau.

- Mais…attends deux secondes, fit Envy en l'arrêtant, tu penses vraiment que je serai prêt en tout juste trois mois ?

- Tu doutes de tes propres capacités, maintenant, interrogea Ed d'un air moqueur.

- Tu vas voir si je doute, répliqua-t-il piqué au vif par la remarque.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui tira le blond hors de la pièce en le traînant derrière lui. De sa chaise, Mustang, complètement ébahi, les regarda partir, discutant déjà des principes fondamentaux de l'alchimie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les jours suivants, quiconque croisait Ed et Envy, était stupéfait par l'ardeur qu'ils mettaient, l'un à apprendre et l'autre à enseigner l'alchimie. Ils alternaient les phases de théorie et celles de pratique. Il n'était pas rare de les voir s'écrouler de fatigue après une longue séance de transmutation ou même s'effondrer de sommeil sur un livre très tard dans la nuit à la bibliothèque. Ils transmutaient tout et n'importe quoi dans des endroits et à des moments parfois totalement incongrus, causant pas là de multiples incidents. Mais ils ne s'en souciaient peu et travaillaient sans arrêt à la préparation de l'examen dont la date approchait inexorablement.

Cependant ce qui étonnait le plus quiconque les connaissant un peu, c'était que, même s'ils passaient encore du temps à se disputer et à provoquer l'autre, on pouvait noter que c'était de plus en plus et surtout de moins en moins violent.

Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, Ed et Envy avaient décidé que, pendant l'apprentissage de ce dernier, ils feraient leur possible pour ne plus se sauter à la gorge à la moindre remarque. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis mais avaient développé une certaine estime pour l'autre, un respect qui s'était peu à peu bâti sur la relation maître-disciple qu'ils avaient désormais.

Ils avaient conclu une trêve et tout le monde espérait que celle-ci se prolongerait après l'examen.

A SUIVRE.

Pour une fois, je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire sur mon chapitre, si ce n'est qu'il a été écrit dans la douleur et que ça se sent dans le résultat final.

Mais vous avez quand même aimé ?

L'angoisse me prend et je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'en défaire.

Si vous voulez me rassurer, laissez-moi un petit message.

Kiki


	6. Besoin ou Envy

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki encore et toujours pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Titre : Vivre et mourir (près de toi).

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist.

Genre : Yaoï, OOC, humour….en fait c'est tout comme d'habitude. La seule chose qui change pour ce chapitre, c'est le LEMON en plus. A ce propos, je change le rating parce que c'est vraiment très hot et détaillé. Alors homophobes et petits enfants, allez voir ailleurs, ce chapitre n'est pas pour vous.

Couple : ce n'est pas un vrai couple mais là, ils sont quand même ensemble…Vous allez vite comprendre : Envy x Ed.

Disclamer : Bien que le temps passe, rien ne change hélas en ce qui concerne cette rubrique. Mes deux chouchous que j'adore ne sont toujours pas à moi. Les autres persos non plus d'ailleurs.

En italique, ce sont les pensées d'Envy.

* * *

Bonjour à tous. J'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que Vivre et mourir a atteint et même dépassé les 50 reviews. J'en suis toute émue. Merci à tous. J'espère atteindre les 100 d'ici la fin de l'histoire. Et pour vous motiver à me laisser vos impressions, je lance une info: J'ai eu l'idée d'une suite à cette histoire, je ne sais pas quand je la commencerais mais celui ou celle qui sera le 100° reviewer aura la chance d'avoir le chapitre 1 en exclusivité. Alors tous à vos clavier.

Sinon un immence merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas répondu faute d'e-mail. Alors à Zoé, Malili, Léa Cerise et Feng Huang je vous remercie de tout coeur pour avoir partager vos impressions et fait grimper mon compteur.

Désolée aussi pour l'attente mais j'ai voulu avancer mes autres fics, ce chapitre ne me posant pas de problèmes( lisez à la fin et vous verrez pourquoi mais par pitié ne me tuez pas).

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Besoin ou Envy

- Bon sang, Ed, arrête ! C'est déjà dur de te supporter en temps normal mais si tu décides de devenir une pile électrique, ça va plus être possible.

La voix n'était pas encore agressive, juste à l'extrême limite de l'exaspération. Mais il ne manquait que peu de choses avant que son propriétaire ne se lâche et commette sans remords, comme il en avait avant l'habitude, un meurtre de plus. Envy venait de se relever sur son lit en parlant, lâchant sur le sol le livre qu'il avait dans les mains et lança un regard noir au jeune alchimiste. L'ancien homonculus ne possédait pas beaucoup de patience et là, elle se réduisait de manière dangereuse. Car en effet, depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, le blond ne cessait d'aller et venir, tournant sur le tapis comme un lion en cage. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de repartir de plus belle.

- J'y peux rien, marmonna-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Envy avec ironie. Tu vas me dire que tes jambes ont soudainement décidés de parcourir l'équivalent de la distance Central-Ishbal sur ce malheureux tapis. Et tout cela sans te laisser le choix, pas vrai ?

- La ferme !

Il avait crié et jura mentalement, espérant n'avoir réveillé personne dans les chambres autour de la leur avant de se rappeler que c'était le week-end et que la grande majorité des soldats étaient sortis pour profiter d'un congé bien mérité. Envy et lui étaient donc pratiquement les seules personnes présentes dans tout le bâtiment, obligés d'y rester à cause d'une punition ordonnée par le généralissime après un exercice de transmutation qui s'était terminé en véritable bataille d'alchimie, ravageant une des cours de la caserne.

Ed s'écroula sur son lit en soupirant, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête basse.

- Tu as raison, fit-il en relevant les yeux, avec l'examen qui approche…c'est pourtant pas moi qui le passe mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs…

- Un peu seulement ?

- C'est bon, n'en rajoutes pas. Et c'est pas tout….Il se trouve que j'ai…un besoin…assez pressant…

- Et alors, la salle de bain est juste à coté. Qu'est ce qui …

- C'est plus compliqué, le coupa Ed en grimaçant. En fait, je savais pas comment aborder le sujet. J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main et je pense que tu es la personne la mieux placée pour m'aider.

- …………. , répondit Envy d'un air dubitatif.

- Oui, continua le blond, pour quelqu'un qui personnifiait l'envie, tu dois savoir comment les soulager, non ?

- Ca dépend, fit-il après quelques instants de réflexion. Qu'est- ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai envie de faire l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

- QUOI !...

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Envy tomba de son lit en criant dans l'espace vide à coté de celui-ci et se cogna la tête contre le mur sous la surprise que les paroles de Ed avaient créée. Il se releva lentement et se rassit sur son matelas pendant qu'il se frottait la tête. Il leva les yeux vers Ed pour le voir faire la même chose. Totalement stupéfait, Envy interrogea son vis-à-vis du regard, persuadé qu'il avait mal entendu sa demande. Mais Ed hocha la tête de gauche à droite, affirmant ainsi qu'il était très sérieux et ne plaisantait pas. Envy en tomba de nouveau à la renverse sur le couvre-lit. Il se redressa difficilement tout en réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas possible, il était passé dans une dimension parallèle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à une telle demande de la part du blond. Il se pinça pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas mais la petite douleur à son bras et le cri qu'Ed lâcha en réponse lui confirmèrent qu'il ne dormait pas. Toujours pas convaincu de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination, Envy balbutia :

- Tu as dit…tu as vraiment dit…que…

- Oui, j'ai dit que j'avais un besoin pressant de faire l'amour.

- Et c'est à moi que tu demandes un coup de main pour y remédier ? Je crois que tu te trompes d'homonculus, mon cher. Je ne suis pas Lust, moi. T'es sûr de ne pas avoir pris un coup sur le crâne ?

- Ben, quand on y réfléchit, c'est logique que ce soit à toi que je m'adresse. Je ne peux approcher personne sans que tu sois à moins de deux mètres. Alors pour ce genre de chose, l'intimité, c'est mal barré. Par conséquent, je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai.

- Y a peut-être un détail qui t'a échappé. Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, juste au cas où. Je n'ai plus la possibilité de changer de corps. Donc je suis et resterai un mec.

- Je ne l'avais pas oublié. Bien au contraire.

- QUOI !...Attends deux secondes, tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères les hommes ?

- Oui, répondit Ed dans un hochement de tête.

- Mais je croyais que… enfin…avec Winry…

- Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. C'est Al qui en est fou depuis qu'on est gosse. Il fallait voir les crises de jalousies qu'il me faisait quand elle s'occupait de moi ou plutôt de mes automails. Tout à l'heure quand il a appris qu'on ne viendrait pas dîner avec eux deux parce qu'on est consignés dans nos quartiers par Mustang, il a paru déçu mais je suis sûr qu'en fait, il était heureux. Il attendait que je sois revenu pour faire sa déclaration à Winry et je suppose que c'est pour ce soir….Mais bon je m'éloigne du sujet là… Perso, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pris conscience de mes préférences sexuelles et ce n'est pas un problème, du moins pour moi. Mais ça l'est peut-être pour toi ?

- Pas vraiment, non… Depuis que je traîne dans ce monde, j'ai eu largement le temps de tout essayer, les hommes et les femmes et sous les deux formes… Et je dois bien avouer que ma préférence va aux premiers. Mais je m'attendais pas vraiment à une demande de ce genre-là venant de toi.

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- J'ai pas dit ça, répliqua vivement Envy. Et puis après tout, tu es prêt à le faire avec moi ? Je suis quand même ton frère et…

- On est pas vraiment frère, coupa Ed. Déjà, on n'a pas eu la même mère, encore heureux pour moi car je serai devenu aussi cinglé que toi avec une mère comme Dante…

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, menaça l'ancien homonculus. C'est pas en m'insultant que tu arriveras à me convaincre.

- T'es pas fâché à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur…

- Non, affirma Envy. Si je lui obéissais, c'était en partie parce qu'elle avait le moyen de me détruire. Mais pour tout te dire, je l'apprécie presque autant que ce cher Hohenheim. C'est-à-dire que je lui ferais la peau sans hésiter si elle paraissait devant moi.

- Ok, donc on n'a pas la même mère et en ce qui concerne notre père, combien de fois en 400 ans a-t-il changé de corps ?

- Un certain nombre, fut la réponse laconique qu'Ed reçut.

- Alors il y a fort peu de chance que nous ayons le même sang dans les veines. Sans parler du fait que pour devenir un homonculus, tu étais mort et on a tenté de te ressusciter à partir de 35 litres d'eau, 20 kg de carbone, 4 litres d'amo….

- C'est bon, coupa Envy, nous étale pas ta science…Je sais mieux que personne comment on tente une transmutation humaine…

- Tout ça pour dire qu'on n'est pas frère et qu'il n'y a donc pas de problème à coucher ensemble.

Le silence suivit cette réplique de Ed. Envy n'avait plus d'argument à lui opposer et par ailleurs, il sentait son corps réagir favorablement à l'étrange requête du jeune homme. Il laissa échapper un soupir puis inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il se leva, contourna son lit et d'une vive poussée, le propulsa contre celui de Ed, qui le regarda défaire rapidement les draps sans aucun commentaire mais malgré tout étonné. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que les matelas recouverts de leur housse et les oreillers au centre, Envy se dirigea vers leur salle de bain et avant de passer la porte, tourna la tête vers le blond immobile et lui lança dans un sourire à moitié railleur:

- Je reviens dans deux secondes. Installe-toi confortablement.

Quand il revint, un tube de dentifrice à la main, Ed avait ôté ses chaussures et était allongé sur le double matelas, une main sous l'oreiller où reposait sa tête, l'autre posée sur son ventre. Envy posa le tube sur la table de chevet, grimpa sur le lit, s'installa à genoux au-dessus des cuisses de son futur amant mais sans même l'effleurer et le regarda avant de sursauter imperceptiblement.

Ed semblait totalement sûr de lui quand il lui avait fait sa proposition mais quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas. Le garçon aux cheveux longs ne l'avait pas encore touché que le blond frissonnait déjà et sa respiration était haletante. Envy n'était pas redevenu humain depuis longtemps mais il savait parfaitement lire dans leurs yeux et ceux de Ed à cet instant étaient extrêmement explicites. On pouvait y lire, non pas l'attende de quelque chose qu'on maîtrise mais plutôt de l'appréhension face à une situation qu'on ne connaît pas. La lueur fébrile des pupilles dorées ne laissait aucun doute et Envy n'eut pas à réfléchir pour comprendre. Il bougea pour se rassoire sur le bord du lit, dos au jeune homme et demanda d'une voix calme :

- Ed….Tu n'as pas besoin de faire l'amour…Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, nia le blond.

- Ne me mens pas ou j'arrête tout. Je vais donc reformuler ma question…Et tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité : Tu es vierge ?

- Oui, murmura Ed avant d'ajouter d'un ton agressif …. Et après, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu aurais des scrupules tout d'un coup ?

- Avec tout ce que j'ai sur la conscience, à condition bien sûr que j'en possède une, rigola Envy, je ne suis pas à un dépucelage près. Mais là, c'est de toi qu'il est question. Faire l'amour la première fois est une expérience à part. C'est un moment unique et précieux dans une vie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des remords ou des regrets de donner ta virginité à ton pire ennemi sur un coup de tête quand tu pourrais faire autrement. Alors réfléchis bien avant de te décider. Je ne ferai rien si tu n'es pas entièrement sûr de le vouloir.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Envy, toujours dos au lit, n'entendit rien, hormis la respiration rapide de Ed qui se calma petit à petit et il sentit que le blond se relevait puis une main se posa entre ses omoplates. Elle remonta avec lenteur sur sa nuque qu'elle caressa doucement pour finir par se perdre dans les longs cheveux verts aux reflets noirs. Envy se tourna alors vers le blond et fut surpris de le voir sourire, un sourire un peu tremblant mais étonnamment beau.

A genoux sur le matelas, Ed leva lentement les mains et ôta tout aussi lentement sa veste, aussitôt suivie de son débardeur. Puis délicatement, il attrapa la main droite d'Envy et la posa sur sa poitrine. Un frisson parcourut la peau dénudée du blond et l'autre jeune homme tenta de retirer sa main apparemment gênante mais Ed l'en empêcha. Envy fut de nouveau surpris par son sourire qui à lui seul valait tous les discours. En effet, il disait qu'Ed offrait à son ennemi de toujours, son pseudo frère, ce qu'il ne pourrait donner qu'une fois dans sa vie. Ed acceptait une nouvelle trêve pour devenir cette fois l'élève et prendre sa première leçon en matière d'amour physique.

Malgré ce sourire, Envy voulut l'entendre confirmer de vive voix son choix et demanda :

- Tu es sûr, Ed ? C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr…Alors ne te fais pas prier plus longtemps…S'il te plaît…

La voix était suppliante et Envy vit alors ses dernières réticences tomber en miettes. Il monta les mains jusqu'à la tresse blonde et en défit l'élastique. Il passa plusieurs fois ses doigts dans les cheveux libérés, les trouvant d'une douceur extraordinaire. Envy redescendit ensuite une main et appuya doucement sur la poitrine du blond pour l'obliger à se rallonger. Ed obéit de bonne grâce et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller où ses cheveux s'étalèrent. Envy le trouva à cet instant désirable à l'extrême et ne résista plus à ce corps superbe qui s'offrait à lui.

Sa deuxième main vint rejoindre la première et ensemble, du bout des doigts, elles commencèrent à dessiner chaque courbe de ce torse ferme mais encore légèrement juvénile qui se soulevait et s'abaisser déjà profondément. Ces caresses n'étaient qu'un effleurement mais Ed réagit aussitôt et des soupirs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ravi de cette réaction, Envy accentua la pression de ses mains et les paumes encerclèrent les pectoraux musclés, frôlant deux tétons roses déjà dressés. Ceci tira cette fois un faible gémissement à Ed, aussitôt suivi par d'autres beaucoup plus forts. Envy ne voulait pas aller trop vite, ne voulait pas le brusquer mais devant de tels signes d'évident plaisir, il sut qu'il pouvait augmenter les stimulations sur la peau tendre.

Il se pencha lentement, voyant Ed frissonnait d'anticipation face à ce geste dont il ignorait visiblement le but et ouvrit la bouche pour happer entre ses lèvres le lobe délicat d'une oreille que ses dents taquinèrent gentiment.

Ed haletait tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était brutal, enivrant, irrésistible et tellement bon. Il croyait être mentalement prêt à ça mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : toute son imagination avait été employée mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cette déferlante de sensations. Les lèvres et les dents d'Envy descendirent de l'oreille jusqu'au cou et continuèrent leurs douces tortures sur la peau douce mais brûlante qui rougissait sous leurs assauts. Elles y rencontrèrent une veine palpitante dont une langue avide suivit le tracé pour parvenir à la rencontre du cou et de l'épaule. Ed cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Point sensible, pensa Envy heureux de cette découverte. Il renforça son attention sur ces deux centimètres carrés de peau et constata avec ravissement qu'Ed bougeait la tête pour lui offrir plus d'espace. Après quelques coups de dents tendrement agressifs suivi de coups de langues apaisants, Envy descendit plus bas sur le cou du blond, laissant derrière lui un superbe suçon et partit à la découverte de la clavicule puis remonta lécher l'arrondi de l'épaule.

Ed était perdu dans un monde jusque là inconnu, celui de son propre corps. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait transmuté son sang pour y mettre de la lave en fusion à la place. La bouche de son amant lui faisait prendre conscience de chaque molécule de sa peau et le feu qu'elle y mettait le brûlait intérieurement. Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. De plus, les cheveux longs d'Envy participaient à la danse en frôlant sensuellement son épiderme et ses mains n'avaient à aucun moment cesser de caresser sa peau, parcourant sans retenue ses bras, son torse, ses flancs et surtout son ventre à l'extrême limite de la ceinture retenant son pantalon noir.

Envy ne s'était effectivement pas autorisé pour l'instant à aller plus loin dans la découverte du corps frissonnant du blond, attendant le bon moment, celui où il serait totalement détendu et prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Cela arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru. Quand sa langue, descendant de l'épaule, vint titiller un téton dur et rouge de désir, Ed lâcha un faible cri mais de plaisir intense et se cambra brutalement contre lui, faisant cogner leurs membres dressés sous leurs vêtements. L'ancien homonculus gémit sous la pression qu'Ed avait involontairement provoquée.

Envy comprit qu'il était prêt pour plus et après avoir mordillé la petite boule de chair, il descendit le long du sternum du blond, traçant de sa langue une ligne brûlante, parsemée de baisers légers mais intenses et ravageurs. Il avançait lentement guettant le moindre signe de rejet mais Ed posa soudain ses doigts dans les cheveux longs et poussa la bouche envahissante plus bas. Envy sourit face à cette réaction impatiente mais accéda à la demande muette de poursuivre son avancée. Arrivé à hauteur du nombril, il passa sa langue plusieurs fois dedans pendant que ses mains se portaient au niveau de l'ouverture du pantalon et avec dextérité, elles défirent le bouton tout en baissant la fermeture. Elles firent glisser sur les hanches du plus jeune le vêtement, entraînant ''involontairement'' avec lui le boxer en dessous et suivies dans leurs descente par des lèvres avides. Envy parcourut ainsi doucement des cuisses fermes, poursuivant sur des genoux arrondis, continuant sur des mollets galbés pour finalement arriver à des chevilles délicates où Ed eut un nouveau sursaut de plaisir.

Encore un point sensible, exulta le brun en intensifiant ses caresses et ses baisers sur les petites bosses à la base des pieds. Mais dans sa progression, il avait délibérément évité le sexe de Ed pour le faire languir encore un peu et augmenter le désir du blond, qui, il l'avait néanmoins remarqué était déjà très prononcé. Cependant un grognement frustré de Ed lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait assez joué avec son amant et il remonta le long des ses jambes, caressant fortement la chair tendre à l'intérieure des cuisses, puis celle fragile de l'aine avant de fixer son attention sur le membre dressé.

Envy attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il regarda le visage passionné et en sueur de Ed. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir pendant que l'autre lui prodiguait ses caresses mais devant cette soudaine immobilité, il les rouvrit pour se plonger dans les pupilles violettes. Ses lèvres formèrent un ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' légèrement inquiet mais aucun son ne sortit. Envy le rassura d'un sourire avant de se passer une langue gourmande sur les lèvres et de se baisser pour engloutir dans sa bouche le sexe palpitant. Ed ne s'y était absolument attendu et il arqua profondément le dos sous la surprise et le plaisir alors que retrouvant subitement la parole, il lâcha d'une voix rauque :

- Oh putain……

Envy, encouragé par cette réaction commença un lent mouvement sur la verge gorgée de désir et de sang. Ed agrippa ses mains sur le bord des matelas et rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, sa bouche grande ouverte dans un cri muet de plaisir à la recherche d'une bouffée d'air. Son amant augmenta légèrement la vitesse, relâchant le sexe du blond pour mieux l'engloutir de nouveau.

Ed voulut obliger Envy à aller plus vite en donnant des coups de reins mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille ; il ne voulait pas laisser son élève tenter de mener le jeu. Il arrêta ses mouvements et posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond pour bloquer toute initiative. Envy releva la tête et libéra le membre de Ed, ce qui lui valut un grognement de frustration et regarda le jeune homme avec un sourire mi-furieux, mi-joueur. Ed comprit qu'il avait juste le droit de ''subir'' sans avoir celui de vouloir prendre le contrôle. Il fit une grimace à mi chemin entre le désespoir et la supplication. Envy rigola devant cet air de petit garçon capricieux mais satisfait que le blond ait comprit qui était le maître, il se pencha de nouveau et reprit en bouche le sexe de Ed.

Il imprima un mouvement ample et rapide, qui amena en un instant son amant au point culminant du plaisir. Ed sentit qu'il allait jouir. Il tenta de faire retomber un peu la pression pour profiter encore de toutes les sensations qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau submergé, essayant de convaincre son doux tortionnaire d'une voix entrecoupée de gémissements :

- Envy… Arrête…Attends…S'il te plaît…Je t'en…Supplie…Ralentis…

Les seules réponses qu'il eut, fut un grognement qui résonna le long de son membre et une forte accélération des vas et viens, chose qu'il ne croyait pas possible mais qui l'était au vu de la rapidité avec laquelle Envy s'activait maintenant sur son sexe. La pression exercée par les lèvres expertes devint insupportable, la jouissance le prit subitement et dans un coup de reins freiné par les mains d'Envy, Ed se libéra dans la bouche de son amant en un long râle de plaisir avant de retomber haletant, tremblant et épuisé sur le matelas, son corps brûlant et en sueur.

Envy lécha encore quelques instant le membre toujours tendu malgré l'orgasme, recueillant les dernières perles de liquide blanc coulant dessus et qu'il avala consciencieusement. Il se redressa pendant qu'Ed reprenait son souffle et il tendit la main vers la table de nuit, attrapant le tube de dentifrice qu'il y avait posé plus tôt et le plaça sur le matelas près du flanc de son amant. Envy remarqua qu'Ed observait chacun de ses gestes, attendant visiblement la suite des évènements. Il décida qu'il était temps de passer à la dernière étape, qui n'était pas la moins importante.

Captant de ses prunelles améthystes le regard doré du blond, il ramena ses mains vers son propre corps et fit passer sensuellement son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de le lancer à travers la chambre. Les yeux de Ed parcouraient sa peau avec une lueur érotique dont il ne devait même pas avoir conscience. Envy les vit dériver lentement mais sûrement vers le bas, vers la bosse qui gonflait son pantalon à l'entrejambe. Voyant qu'il restait fixé à cet endroit, le jeune homme observé entreprit alors de dégrafer son vêtement mais rien de plus. Il attendit quelques secondes et quand Ed passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches en signe d'impatience, il prit les deux mains du blond et les amenant sur ses hanches, il l'obligea à lui enlever le pantalon et le boxer qui recouvraient ses jambes, dévoilant son érection. Ed se laissa faire comme un automate, caressant les jambes fuselées de ses doigts, passant sur la cuisse gauche sur l'ancien cercle d'Ouroboros ce qui fit frissonner Envy, jusqu'à ce que les derniers remparts de tissus entre leurs deux corps soient enlevés. Mais à aucun moment, ses yeux n'avaient arrêté de contempler la virilité dressée de son amant.

Envy reprit le tube de dentifrice et le passa plusieurs fois devant le nez de Ed qui cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa rêverie et rougit quand il se rendit compte avec quelle insistance il avait regardé le corps de l'ancien homonculus. Celui-ci ayant réussit à le ramener un peu à la réalité reprit enfin la parole :

- Tu peux me transmuter ça en lubrifiant, demanda-il en désignant le tube dans sa main.

- Hein, fit Ed complètement perdu. Pour quoi faire ?

- Tu vas vite le découvrir mais sache que ça rendra la suite plus facile. Aller, dépêche-toi. Tu es largement plus doué que moi pour les transmutations, même si j'ai un excellent maître.

Ed acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Les mots d'Envy avaient fait revenir l'appréhension. '' La suite…plus facile…'' Il savait ce qui allait se passer mais cela n'empêchait pas la peur de grandir dans son esprit et son cœur. Il leva néanmoins ses mains qui tremblaient et il les claqua l'une contre l'autre puis les posa sur le tube. Une lueur bleutée entoura le lit et ses occupants avant de disparaître, laissant dans la main d'Envy un nouveau tube, à présent de lubrifiant.

- Merci, fit-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Il déboucha le fameux tube et étala le gel froid et translucide sur les doigts de sa main droite. Ed le regarda faire avec une grande fascination. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Envy fit tomber le tube sur le sol et poussa doucement les jambes de son amant, qui résista un instant avant d'accepter de les écarter. Envy se plaça entre les cuisses de Ed, amena sa main lubrifiée devant ses fesses et enfonça délicatement un doigt dans l'intimité jusque là vierge de toute intrusion. Il y avait à peine glissé deux phalanges qu'Ed cria, un cri puissant empli de souffrance, sans une seule once de plaisir. Envy paniqua en l'entendant, retira précipitamment son doigt et posa sa main sur la hanche du blond. Il se rendit compte que celui-ci tremblait violement. Inquiet de cette réaction brutale, Envy vit qu'il avait également le visage crispé, les yeux fermés et la respiration difficile et sifflante. Il se pencha doucement vers son amant et le pria d'une voix anxieuse:

- Ed………..Ed……………Edward... s'il te plaît… Regarde-moi…

Il appuya sa demande d'une main douce sur sa joue. Ed ouvrit difficilement les yeux où affleuraient les larmes. Envy sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir quand il vit l'immense douleur contenue dans les pupilles dorées. Mais il se ressaisit et offrit à Ed un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Edward…Je sais que ça peut être atrocement douloureux la première fois …et c'est normal, ton corps n'est absolument pas habitué à ce genre de chose…Ca ira mieux les prochaines fois… Mais là, tu dois te calmer et te détendre…Si tu te crispes, la douleur ne fera que s'amplifier et tu ne ressentiras aucun plaisir…Ce n'est pas le but…Alors…Ne cherche pas à repousser la douleur…Laisse-la entrer en toi, te pénétrer totalement…Puis apprivoise-la…fais-la tienne…et elle va disparaître…

Pendant qu'il parlait, son pouce droit caressait lentement la peau fragile et sensible de l'aine alors que son jumeau caressait doucement la joue du jeune alchimiste. De plus, il n'avait à aucun moment quitté des yeux les pupilles dorées dilatées par la peur. Peur qui disparaissait petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'Envy le rassurait. Quand Ed arrêta de trembler, Envy reprit d'une voix qu'il espérait calme et apaisante :

- Tu sais… on peut arrêter…si tu n'es pas vraiment prêt…

- Non, murmura Ed. Je le veux.

Sa voix était faible mais pleine de conviction et ces yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange et indéfinissable. Malgré la peur et la douleur, il était sûr de lui. Envy semblait hésiter mais Ed enserra la main qui caressait sa joue, l'appuyant toujours plus sur sa peau et de cette pression, encouragea son amant à continuer. Envy lui sourit et accepta de respecter le choix que le blond venait de faire. Sa main qui reposait sur la hanche de Ed redescendit vers son intimité. Il inspira un grand coup, cherchant dans les yeux de son amant la certitude que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Ed hocha la tête et Envy fit de nouveau pénétrer son doigt en lui, sentant aussitôt grandir dans son corps une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne. Le blond tourna la tête sous la souffrance qui prit possession de lui et mordit la main qui avait caressé sa joue. Envy grimaça quand les dents percèrent sa peau jusqu'au sang mais il ne retira pas sa main et murmura :

- Chut…détend-toi…Ca va aller…Fais ce que je t'ai dit…apprend à connaître la douleur pour mieux la dompter…

Pendant qu'il parlait, il faisait de légers mouvements avec son doigt, étirant les muscles, préparant avec douceur. Ed desserra un peu la prise de ses dents sur la main, et écoutant la voix basse et rassurante, il se laissa bercer par elle et fit ce qu'elle lui conseiller : il laissa la douleur entrer en lui. Il fut alors surpris de constater que loin de devenir plus forte, la douleur si vive au début s'atténuait pour devenir lentement supportable avant de disparaître pour laisser place à une nouvelle sensation, beaucoup plus agréable. À mesure qu'Envy détendait ses muscles, elle augmentait doucement, augmentait pour lui procurer à nouveau du plaisir, différent de celui qu'il avait ressenti avant mais tout aussi bon. Il s'abandonna à cette impression de bien-être qui montait en lui.

Sentant qu'Ed était plus calme et détendu, Envy rajouta un deuxième doigt en lui et devant l'absence de rejet ou de souffrance, il enfonça immédiatement le troisième. Le plaisir que Ed ressentait s'intensifia brutalement et il ondula le bassin pour l'approfondir encore plus, sans se rendre compte que sa langue parcourait avidement la main de son amant, léchant sensuellement le sang qui avait coulé dessus, sans se soucier de sa propre main, blessée par leur osmose, qui tâchait également de sang les draps blancs du lit.

Envy comprit qu'il était enfin prêt. Et heureusement, car il sentait lui aussi monter dans ses reins une vague de désir qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus contrôler. La façon dont Ed suçait sa paume et ses doigts était tout simplement divine et terriblement érotique, sans parler de la beauté de son visage transformé par le désir. Avec ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, il était la tentation à l'état pur. Pire que ça, un pêché inhabituel mais irrésistible: il semblait en effet personnifier mieux que Lust et lui réunis l'envie et la luxure.

Envy, n'y tenant plus, retira ses doigts ce qui entraîna un grognement de frustration venant de son amant et il présenta son sexe devant l'intimité de celui-ci. Pressé par son désir, il le pénétra d'un seul coup mais s'arrêta aussitôt, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait eu le souffle coupé par la pression qui avait entouré brutalement son membre. Malgré la préparation, Ed était si étroit, si chaud, si accueillant…Envy n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec ses précédents amants, surtout pour une première fois. C'était tout simplement extraordinaire…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par deux mains taquines qui glissèrent sur ses cuisses, passèrent sur ses hanches avant de se poser sur ses fesses et d'appuyer fortement. Envy sentit son sexe s'enfoncer encore plus et au hurlement de plaisir qui passa les lèvres de Ed, il sut qu'il avait involontairement touché le point magique. Il remarqua aussi à cet instant que quand il l'avait pénétré, le blond n'avait pas crié de douleur mais qu'au contraire, il avait laissé échapper un gémissement d'extase. Envy chercha des yeux le regard de son amant et quand il l'eut trouvé, celui-ci eut un sourire canaille et contracta ses muscles sur le membre à l'intérieur de son corps, donnant ainsi à Envy la permission de continuer. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif sous la pression et la surprise de voir Ed aussi entreprenant.

Néanmoins, il ne réfléchit pas plus et entama un lent mouvement du bassin, retirant presque jusqu'au bout son sexe pour ensuite replonger jusqu'à la garde dans le corps offert de son amant. Envy avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Ed pour accompagner ses coups de reins, encouragé par les mains de son amant toujours appuyées sur ses fesses et également par les mouvements de bassin qu'il faisait. Envy augmenta progressivement la cadence, poussé par les soupirs et les gémissements qu'Ed ne contrôlait absolument plus. Ils se laissaient entraînés par le plaisir de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Ed goûtait à cette ivresse pour la première fois et pour Envy, il avait également l'impression de la découvrir, tant ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien en commun avec ses aventures précédentes.

Ed gémissait de plus en plus, se rapprochant dangereusement du point de non-retour au rythme des coups de reins endiablés de son amant. Mais au moment où il allait atteindre l'orgasme pour la deuxième fois, tout s'arrêta et il jura de colère.

Envy se redressa à moitié et regarda Ed, qui était visiblement furieux à cause de la frustration. Il éclata de rire devant son expression, et sans prévenir, il passa les bras sous le corps arqué du blond et se releva à genoux, entraînant son amant avec lui. Ed se retrouva assis au-dessus de son amant, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et il hurla de plaisir alors que le mouvement l'empalait plus profondément sur le sexe d'Envy. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, attendant que la respiration de son amant se calme un peu avant de murmurer avec une moue boudeuse :

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que c'était déjà fini ? Tu blesses mon orgueil là. J'ai beau ne pas être Pride, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que j'ai un ego démesuré. Il faut savoir parfois s'arrêter pour mieux repartir…

Tandis qu'il parlait, ses mains caressaient lentement le dos de Ed de haut en bas, le maintenant ainsi proche de l'extase mais sans lui permettre d'y accéder. La respiration de son amant s'accéléra de nouveau, pour devenir complètement erratique quand ses doigts glissèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale de sa nuque jusqu'à la raie de ses fesses. Ed s'agrippa brutalement à ses épaules et en mordit une pour étouffer un nouveau cri de plaisir mais il relâcha aussitôt sa prise quand la douleur se répercuta sur sa propre épaule.

Mais Envy ne semblait pas avoir été indisposée par la morsure. Bien qu'il l'ait senti, il continuait inlassablement de caresser son dos, lentement, trop lentement.

Quel bâtard, pensa Ed avec amusement et exaspération. Envy jouait avec lui, il l'excitait, exacerbait son désir pour mieux le dominer. L'alchimiste se rendit compte qu'il était à sa merci, il était totalement dépendant de son bon vouloir pour enfin pouvoir atteindre la délivrance. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire. C'était tout simplement délicieux, pour ne pas dire divin. Mais si ça continuait ainsi, il allait perdre la raison. C'est pourquoi il dit d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre la plus sérieuse et convaincante possible :

- Si tu ne finis pas immédiatement ce que tu as commencé, je te jure que tu vas le regretter…

- Ah vraiment, répondit Envy du tac au tac avec ironie et un sourire goguenard. Mais tu vois, les menaces ne prennent pas avec moi. Et puis, pour obtenir ce genre de choses, il faut le demander gentiment…Très gentiment…

Sur ces derniers mots, il se rapprocha du cou de son amant et s'attaqua de nouveau à la base de celui-ci, rendu plus sensible par le suçon qu'il y avait fait précédemment. Ed sentit une main descendre sur ses fesses, taquinant l'endroit délicat où leurs deux corps fusionnaient tandis que l'autre glissait sur son ventre pour venir titiller le gland de son sexe. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, toujours agrippé aux épaules de Envy et le souffle une nouvelle fois coupé. Son partenaire était vraiment doué et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que, prises séparément ces trois stimulations étaient enivrantes mais les trois d'un coup, elles étaient irrésistibles. Il le savait et il en profitait. Ed perdait pied, il allait devenir fou si le désir qui le consumait n'était pas assouvi sur le champ. Il essaya de parler pour plaider sa cause mais ne réussit qu'à articuler difficilement :

- J'en peux plus….Par pitié….ENVY, cria-t-il

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Envy se saisit alors vivement de ses fesses et le fit se relever puis s'abaisser à toute vitesse sur son membre. Ed se laissa faire, englouti par le plaisir, incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir. Excités à l'extrême comme ils l'étaient, ils parvinrent au point de rupture en un instant, et cette fois rien ne vint les empêcher d'accéder à l'orgasme. Ed fut le premier à y succomber, se libérant entre eux, immédiatement suivi par Envy qui jouit à l'intérieur de son amant dans un hurlement.

Ils restèrent quelque secondes perdus dans l'extase avant qu'Envy ne s'écroule en avant sur le matelas, Ed toujours accroché à ses épaules sous lui. Haletant, l'ancien homonculus releva la tête pour voir que le blond avait les yeux fermés et la respiration encore rapide. Il demanda alors:

- Ed… Ca va ?

- Oui, répondit faiblement le blond avec un sourire petit mais lumineux.

Inquiet de la petite voix avec laquelle il avait répondu, Envy se redressa vivement avec pour but de se retirer mais avant d'avoir pu le faire, Ed ouvrit les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur le dos et les fesses de son amant, bloquant ainsi ses mouvements. Devant son regard surpris de cette réaction, Ed reprit la parole :

- Reste….s'il te plaît…J'aime cette sensation de toi dans mon corps…

Envy sourit à cette remarque et levant une main, caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme.

- Tu vois maintenant ce que je voulais te dire au début ? La première fois peut être merveilleuse ou désastreuse, tout dépend avec qui tu la partages…D'ailleurs, à ce propos….j'espère que… que tu ne regrettes pas...que ce soit moi…qui…

- Envy, coupa Ed…. Merci…

- Quoi, demanda-t-il stupéfait.

- Merci…. Merci pour ce moment. Même si d'habitude, on n'arrive difficilement à s'entendre… tu as été patient et tend…attentionné… avec moi… Tu aurais pu profiter de l'avantage que tu avais sur moi pour te venger, pour me blesser….mais tu ne l'as pas fait…Ce fut vraiment un moment unique et superbe…Alors pour tout ça…Merci…

Sur ces mots et sans relâcher sa prise sur le dos d'Envy, il referma les yeux prêt à s'endormir. Gagné par le sommeil, il ajouta quand même dans un murmure:

- J'ai cependant l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas à trouver quoi…

- Tu es fatigué, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait une telle expérience et ça te perturbe. Tu te fais des idées. Dors maintenant.

- Mais tu restes…je veux dire… tu restes en…

- J'ai parfaitement compris. Je reste, c'est promis.

Envy se pencha sur le coté du double matelas et attrapa les draps qu'il avait défait plus tôt. Tout en tenant sa promesse, il s'installa plus confortablement au-dessus de Ed et couvrit chaudement leurs corps.

Le jeune alchimiste ne l'avait pas attendu pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Endormi ainsi en toute confiance, les chevaux étalés sur l'oreiller, les pommettes encore légèrement rougies, il était tout simplement adorable et dégageait une impression de fragilité, teintée malgré tout de puissance. Envy s'approcha lentement de son visage, amenant ses lèvres à seulement un centimètre de celles de Ed. Il sentait le souffle du blond caresser doucement sa peau, chatouiller son nez. Il aurait suffi d'un minuscule mouvement de plus pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Mais Envy ne fit pas ce mouvement et se recula pour continuer de contempler le jeune homme endormi.

_Tu as raison, il manque quelque chose mais malgré tout ce que tu as dit et fait ce soir, je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à accepter ça de moi… Et tu ne le seras probablement jamais…_

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se blottit contre son amant, s'endormant aussitôt.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne vit la douce lumière dorée et améthyste qui les enveloppa un instant avant de disparaître.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Fini pour l'instant.

Ne sont-ils pas mignons ainsi ? Et puis, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il est clair que j'adore voir Ed les cheveux détachés, je trouve qu'il est trop beau dans l'épisode 7, allongé sur son lit, les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller et ce petit air de fragilité et de tristesse sur le visage.

Sinon, ce chapitre est écrit depuis une éternité. Il l'était même avant que je ne mette les premiers mots du premier chapitre sur mon ordi. Ce chapitre 6 était celui que je voulais absolument écrire (pour l'instant, toutes fics confondues) et j'y suis parvenue sans trop de mal du premier coup. Par la suite, il s'est étoffé et je l'ai corrigé au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, insérant des détails qui me sont venus à partir de choses que j'ai mis dans les chapitres précédents.

Je suis trop fière de moi, ce chapitre est selon moi, l'un des meilleurs que j'ai écrit. Sans parler du LEMON, je suis stupéfaite de l'avoir fait aussi bien. Je l'adore, ce chapitre !

Mais c'est peut-être pas votre avis…

Vous en pensez quoi : Il est vraiment bien ou alors c'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe ?

Alors…réponses attendues avec impatience.

Kiki


	7. Petits détails

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki.

Titre : Vivre et mourir (près de toi)

Série : J'emprunte l'univers et les persos de Fullmetal Alchemist.

Genre : Yaoï depuis le chapitre précédent même si on ne voit rien dans celui-ci, OOC également, toujours un peu d'humour et pour le reste…..Lisez et vous verrez.

Disclamer : J'ai dit que j'empruntais l'univers et les persos. Il n'y a donc rien qui soit à moi.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent toujours un saut dans le temps qu'il soit grand ou petit.

En italique, c'est toujours les pensées d'Envy.

* * *

Rar:

Léa Cerise: Merci pour la review. Je peux lire dans tes quelques motsu entousiame non dissimulé pour mon chapitre 6. Je suis ravie qu'il t'es fait un tel effet. Espèrons que cesera encore le cas pour la suite. Bonne lecture.

Malili: Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça? Tu es l'une des seules. Toute mon histoire tendait vers ce moment et tout ce qui sera passera après. C'était LE chapitre clé de l'histoire. Et quand jemets des avertissments, ce n'est jamais à la légère, ils sont toujours justifiés...Tu seras prévenu pour les prochains. J'espère que la suite te plaira encore. Amuse-toi bien à la lire.

Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde. mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me remontrer les bretelles et je ferais amende honorable.

* * *

**PETITE QUESTION:**

Quelqu'un parmi mes chers lecteurs aurait la liste des pêchés véniels?

Il s'agit pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas des pêchés de moindre importance. Je les cherche désespèrement, j'en aurai besoin pour la suite qui, vous le savez si vous avez été voir dans mon profil les histoires à venir, " La cicatrice dans mon coeur".

Si quelqu'un peut me donner cette liste, je lui en serais extrêmement reconnaissant...Pas besoin de tous les pêchés véniels, il y en a trop mais cinq ou six me sauveraient la vie.

Merci d'avance à ceux qui pourront me répondre.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Petits détails…

Ed émergea doucement de son sommeil mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il était bien.

Il avait même rarement été aussi bien qu'en ce moment et ne voulait surtout pas que cela cesse. Il avait divinement bien dormi, il était au chaud et confortablement installé. Et pourtant il y avait une infinité de détails qui étaient inhabituels et auraient pu gâcher sa sérénité.

Il sentait clairement les draps caresser sa peau nue et c'était déjà en soi une chose qui aurait dû l'intriguer : Il ne dormait jamais nu, en caleçon peut-être et sans t-shirt lors des grosses chaleurs mais jamais complètement nu. Or là, il percevait nettement le frôlement du tissu sur une partie de ses fesses. Oui, une seul partie car pour le reste, quelque chose de lisse et chaud était posé dessus. Probablement le bras du nounours contre lequel il était blottit. Cela aussi était étrange, il ne dormait plus avec ce genre de chose depuis de longues années. Mais celui-ci était spécial, c'était un nounours particulièrement grand et sans aucune fourrure, il est vrai mais au combien doux et agréablement tiède. D'ailleurs, sa tête reposait sur le torse de cette immense peluche et il ne put s'empêcher de frotter sa joue contre elle avec un soupire de contentement. Il resserra la prise de ses bras et ses jambes autour de son nounours et il fut surpris quand le bout du bras posé sur ses fesses les empoigna doucement et que l'autre passé sous ses épaules le rapprocha contre cette étrange source de chaleur.

Depuis quand, pensa-t-il, un nounours bougeait-il pour rendre les étreintes ? Depuis quand aussi faisait-on des nounours de cette taille et de cette texture très éloignée de la douceur poilue habituelle mais bien plus agréable? Et surtout, ajouta-t-il en sentant le torse sur lequel sa tête était, se soulevait régulièrement, DEPUIS QUAND LES PELUCHES RESPIRAIENT-ELLES ?

Un soupir vint soudain glisser sur son front et il sentit son nounours se redresser contre la tête de lit, sans que pour autant leur étreinte ne soit rompue. Un éclair de lucidité traversa alors son esprit embrumé: ce n'était pas une peluche qu'il tenait dans ses bras mais Envy avec qui il avait dormi et qui venait de se réveiller.

Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent alors en mémoire : sa tension face à l'examen qui approchait, son besoin de l'évacuer et la manière dont il avait décidé de le faire, la façon dont il avait réussi à convaincre Envy de coucher avec lui, les nouvelles sensations qu'il lui avait alors fait découvrir, la douleur mais surtout le plaisir, la demande qu'il lui avait faite avant de s'endormir…

Une brusque chaleur lui monta aux joues mais il ne bougea pas, il était trop bien pour ça. Et après tout, il était un peu tard pour se sentir gêné par ce qu'ils avaient fait. Alors autant profiter de la sensation de bien-être qui l'enveloppait.

Mais quelqu'un – le destin, les Forgerons ou qui que ce soit d'autre – semblait ne pas être de cet avis car on frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Envy marmonna un juron puis il s'écarta doucement de lui et quitta le lit. Ed se recroquevilla dans les draps pour compenser la perte de chaleur et n'écouta pas la conversation que le brun avait avec la personne qui avait frappé.

Quand il entendit la porte se refermer, il ne bougea que pour s'emmêler encore plus dans les draps. Il entendit vaguement de l'eau couler et réussit difficilement à en déduire qu'Envy était sous la douche.

Ce n'est que quand il l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain pour revenir dans la chambre que Ed s'assit tant bien que mal dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux. Envy était debout devant lui, torse nu, adossé au mur les bras croisés, de même que ses longues jambes moulées par un pantalon. Il eut un léger sourire moqueur en voyant l'air mal réveillé du blond.

- Bonjour, fit-il. Bien dormi ?

- Hum hum, répondit Ed en hochant la tête.

- Alors, finis de te réveiller en allant prendre ta douche. Tu te rappelles qu'on est convoqué ce matin chez ce cher généralissime ? Et bien, on est en retard. Il vient d'envoyer un soldat nous chercher.

- Pas possible, grogna-t-il. Il est beaucoup trop tôt.

- Heu…Ed…Il est déjà plus de 11 heures.

- HEIN, hurla le blond.

Il sauta à pieds joints hors du lit, un drap entortillé autour de sa taille et de ses jambes et manqua tomber à terre en faisant ça. Il réussit difficilement à maintenir son équilibre et passant devant Envy qui rigolait de lui, il se rua vers la salle de bain à toute vitesse, espérant vainement ainsi rattrapé le temps perdu à paresser dans leur lit.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit les robinets. L'eau chaude lui remit instantanément les idées au clair et délassa immédiatement ses muscles engourdis. Il s'étonna cependant de ne pas avoir plus mal. Comme quoi, Envy avait vraiment été doux avec lui la veille, il avait tout fait pour ne pas le blesser et il l'en remerciait beaucoup.

Ed se frotta énergiquement, faisant disparaître l'odeur de sueur et les traces de sperme, vestiges de leur nuit. Il se pencha pour laver ses cuisses mais s'arrêta brusquement.

Un mince filet rouge se mêlait à l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Il leva lentement sa main gauche à hauteur de son visage et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa paume alors qu'il ressentait enfin la douleur lancinante de la plaie. Mais comment avait-il eu cette blessure ?

A peine se posait-il cette question, que la réponse s'imposa à lui : il se revit mordre la main d'Envy sous la douleur quand celui-ci avait commencé à le préparer, puis sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa propre main se mettre à saigner. Leur osmose ! Cette plaie venait de la blessure qu'il avait lui-même infligé à son amant…

Après un instant de stupéfaction, il comprit brusquement ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'il ait rouvert sa blessure.

- Oh mon dieu, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il coupa précipitamment la douche et sortit de la cabine. Il dérapa sur le carrelage et se rattrapa de justesse au porte-serviette. Il en décrocha une qu'il noua rapidement autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers la trousse à pharmacie accrochée au-dessus du lavabo. Il l'ouvrit et en tira deux bandes, dont une qu'il enroula négligemment sur sa blessure ainsi que du désinfectant et du coton. Puis il courut vers la chambre et s'arrêta un instant en découvrant son amant.

Envy était assis sur le bord du lit, étrangement immobile et il regardait, fasciné, le sang qui s'écoulait de sa main gauche jusque sur les draps blancs roulés en boule au pied du lit. Il releva cependant la tête en entendant la respiration saccadée de Ed et s'étonna de le voir débouler ainsi, une serviette qui tenait par on ne sait quel miracle sur ses hanches, les cheveux mouillés dégouttant sur ses épaules et son dos, complètement trempé de la tête aux pieds, essoufflé et un air de profonde culpabilité sur le visage.

Ed s'agenouilla à ses cotés et examina délicatement la blessure. Avec des gestes lents et attentionnés, il imbiba le coton de désinfectant et le posa sur la main blessée qu'il maintenait doucement avec la sienne.

- Pardon, finit-il par dire. C'est de ma faute.

- De quoi tu parles, demanda Envy étonné.

- De la blessure…Déjà hier soir, c'était de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai mordu au sang et là, je l'ai rouverte sous la douche.

- Mais ta blessure…., fit le brun en avisant le pansement sommaire qu'Ed s'était fait.

- C'est pas grave, on verra ça plus tard, toi d'abord.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est de ma faute donc je passe après.

Voyant à son air têtu qu'il ne le ferait pas changé d'avis, Envy préféra se taire et laissa le blond continuer les soins. La tête basse, Ed lui bandait lentement la main, extrêmement concentré sur sa tâche. Du moins, le brun en avait l'impression mais en fait, Ed réfléchissait à leur situation.

- Envy, murmura-t-il soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Je trouve que…ce qui s'est passé hier soir…change pas mal de choses entre nous…

- Explique, demanda Envy d'une voix calme.

- Je pense que… même si je sais qu'on se disputera toujours un peu…on devrait essayer de voir les choses sous un autre angle, reprendre tout à zéro…essayer d'oublier qu'on s'est détesté et peut-être devenir…amis ? Après ce que tu m'as fait découvrir hier….Tu as été trop attentif et patient avec moi pour que je…. Je ne peux pas continuer à t'en vouloir comme avant…..Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il avait fini de soigner Envy pendant qu'il parlait et quand il se tut, il posa ses deux mains sur celle qu'il venait de panser, la tête toujours baissée, attendant une réponse. Une main se glissa sous son menton et lui releva la tête. Il croisa ainsi les pupilles améthystes de Envy qui lui souriait doucement.

- Je pense que tu as raison. Oui, on peut essayer…..Maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un regard pénétrant, va finir de prendre ta douche et habille-toi avant de regretter de te balader dans cette tenue sous mon nez…

Ed le fixa un instant surpris, puis comprenant, un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

- Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir…

Il appuya sa phrase d'une main taquine qui se posa sournoisement entre les cuisses d'Envy. Il entama une lente caresse très suggestive qu'il prolongea jusqu'à effleurer son entrejambe. L'ancien homonculus sursauta mais avant qu'il puisse répliquer, Ed s'était déjà éloigné en direction de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta cependant avant d'y disparaître et se tourna à moitié vers le brun.

- Dommage que tu sois déjà lavé…Tu aurais pu me rejoindre, fit-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Envy le regarda partir, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Puis il secoua la tête, en rigolant doucement.

_C'est pas possible ! A peine une nuit et j'ai réussi à en faire un obsédé. Pauvre de moi…_

Il se leva et récupéra dans leur armoire un t-shirt qu'il enfila prestement. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la cabine de douche où on voyait la silhouette mince de Ed au travers la porte. Son regard sembla se voiler un instant lorsqu'il se rappela ce qui venait de se passait et ce que le blond avait dit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main bandée puis il se retourna vers le lit et regarda, interdit, les gouttes de sang qui étaient tombées sur les draps, et particulièrement, au pied du lit, la large tâche rouge près du coin effilé du meuble

Et soudain, il s'immobilisa, tétanisé, le visage d'une pâleur cadavérique.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ed sortit de la douche et passa devant Envy pour s'habiller. Ce n'est qu'une fois complètement vêtu qu'il remarqua l'état pensif dans lequel celui-ci était plongé et ses traits inhabituellement livides. Il s'approcha de lui en l'appelant et le brun sembla se réveiller. Il le regarda avec un air étrange qui mit Ed mal à l'aise.

- Est-ce que ça va, demanda-t-il. Tu avais l'air…ailleurs.

- Ca va, répondit Envy en détournant les yeux. Je réfléchissais….Et puis, il faudra qu'on finisse d'enlever les draps, ils sont tâchés de sang…..Allons-y ou Mustang va nous tuer pour le retard.

Ed parut se contenter de cette réponse et Envy soupira mentalement de soulagement. Sans un mot de plus, ils sortirent de la chambre et prirent la direction des escaliers pour rejoindre ensuite le bureau du généralissime.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques jours plus tard.

Nerveux, Ed faisait les cent pas- ou plutôt les deux pas sur deux que lui permettait sa symbiose avec Envy- devant une large porte en plein centre du QG. Derrière cette porte, Envy passait devant la commission d'examen pour devenir alchimiste d'état. Deux jours plus tôt, l'ancien homonculus avait réussi avec brio la partie écrite et il devait à présent faire face au jury pour démontrer sa motivation à se mettre au service du peuple.

Même s'il était conscient des capacités de son élève, Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être angoissé en attendant le résultat final de l'examen. Car ils avaient vraiment travaillé sans relâche pendant trois mois et un échec serait dur à encaisser pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Son angoisse était donc à son comble.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer le brun, suivi de près par le généralissime et l'ensemble du jury. Ed n'arriva pas à déchiffrer les visages impénétrables et ne résistant pas plus longtemps, il se jeta sur Envy et le secoua.

- ALORS ? COMMENT CA S'EST PASSE ? REPOND-MOI.

- Calme-toi, le tempéra Envy. C'est bon…

- JE SUIS CALME, JE VEUX JUSTE SAVOIR SI….

- Ed, j'ai dit : c'est bon.

- Comment ça :c'est bon, demanda le blond s'arrêtant d'un coup. Tu veux dire que… ?

- Oui. J'ai réussi.

Ed, n'osant y croire, se tourna vers Mustang qui venait de congédier les autres membres du jury. Il regarda le généralissime d'un air incertain, demandant une confirmation.

- Oui, Ed, soupira Roy comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Envy a bel et bien réussi tous les tests, il est désormais alchimiste d'état.

- YOUPI, hurla le blond en sautant dans tous les sens.

- Pourquoi tu sembles aussi agréablement surpris, interrogea Envy faussement renfrogné. Tu as douté de moi ? Tu sais que je devrais te casser la figure pour ça ?

- Non, pas la peine, merci, répondit aussitôt Ed. J'ai pas douté mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu autant le trac que toi. A croire que la symbiose englobe aussi l'échange de certaines sensations…

- En tout cas, votre angoisse est terminé en ce qui concerne les examens, rigola Mustang. Félicitation à tous les deux. Vous allez pouvoir maintenant être envoyés en mission. Vous serez bien évidement partenaires, vu que vous êtes toujours liés. Je vais également ôter la surveillance dont vous faisiez l'objet, elle n'est plus nécessaire. Passez demain à mon bureau, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Envy, et je te remettrais ta montre en argent, Alchimiste de glace.

Il lui serra la main et le jeune homme lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Le généralissime s'éloigna après avoir salué Ed

- Alchimiste de glace, demanda le blond.

- Oui, c'est le titre qu'ils m'ont donné. En souvenir soi-disant de ma toute première transmutation.

- Je trouve que cela te convient parfaitement. Le Fullmetal Alchimiste et l'Alchimiste de glace….On va faire un duo d'enfer.

- Je crois aussi, répondit Envy avec un sourire plein de malice.

Ils décidèrent d'aller faire partager cette bonne nouvelle à l'entourage de Ed qui était devenu par extension et sans trop de rancune celui d'Envy. Une petit fête serait sûrement organisée pour féliciter le nouvel alchimiste. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'ils sortirent de la caserne principale en direction du centre-ville

Aucun des deux ne remarqua la frêle silhouette qui les observait depuis l'arbre où elle était cachée.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent. Je vous avouerais que après mon cher chapitre 6, j'ai eu du mal avec celui-ci. Et pourtant il y a deux choses très importantes pour la suite…. 

J'espère malgré tout que vous avez aimé.

Que pensez-vous de mon Envy transformé en peluche vivante ?

Et son titre d'alchimiste, ça vous plaît ? J'ai un faible pour tous les persos qui ont des pouvoirs liés au froid et je trouvais que cela lui allait comme un gant.

Et le reste du chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ?

Faites-moi part de vos moindres remarques, je les prendrais toutes en considération qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.

Kiki


	8. Perturbations

Auteur : Petit Kiki, toujours là.

Titre : Vivre et mourir (près de toi)

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist

Genre : Yaoï, beaucoup de colère et de angst dans ce chapitre. Pas mal d'OOC également. Pas d'autre avertissement sinon.

Disclamer : Si les persos étaient à moi, cela se saurait depuis longtemps.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un saut dans le temps.

* * *

Note 1: Merci à **_Seddy - Malili - Phenix 260 - Dame Emma - Spicy Marmelade - Lysanthius - Léa Cerise - Sakoni - Natsue 77 - Heiji - Naburoo Cool - Mouistiqua - Liselou - Tenshi no yoru._**

14 reviews vous me comblez et cela me foit toujours autant plaisir. Apparament mon Envy peluche a eu du succès et vous avez beaucoup de question sur ce qui se passe. Tout viendra en temps voulu. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu comme d'habitude personnellement à chacun d'entre vous mais dès que j'essayais, FFnet. bugait. Je préfère vous mettre ce chapitre que vous espériez tous avec beaucoup d'impatience au lieu d'attendre que je puisse vous répondre.

Note 2: merci d'avoir répondu à mon interrogation sur les péchés véniels. J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais avec toutes vos réponses, cela va grandement m'aider pour la suite de cette histoire.

Note 3: A propos de la suite, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, le ou la 100° reviewer aura le premier chapitre de "La cicatrice dans mon coeur" en avant première...quand il sera écrit. Le compteur de review est actuellement à 85. Alors si vous voulez être le 100, A VOS CLAVIERS!

Note 4: Déçue de ne pas trouvé beaucoup de fics avec le couple Ed/Envy en français, je suis aller voir en anglais et je dois dire que c'est une vraie mine d'or. J'ai particulièrement aimé les fics de DarkTiger Girl et je lui ai demandé l'autorisation de les traduire...Enfin si vous avez envie de les lire. Je fais donc un sondage: si cela vous intéresse, dites-le-moi sans détour.

Voilà sur ce, jene vous retient pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Perturbations. 

Envy repoussa doucement la porte de la salle de bain contre son battant et se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers le lavabo. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, se pencha en avant et recueillant le liquide dans ses mains, il s'aspergea le visage et le torse, quelques gouttes tombant sur le sol et sur le caleçon qu'il avait enfilé négligemment. Cela le rafraîchit seulement quelques instants, l'eau séchant immédiatement sur sa peau à cause de la chaleur torride et étouffante qui régnait depuis une semaine sur tout le pays. On prévoyait un orage dans les jours à venir et la pluie qu'il amènerait sûrement serait accueillie avec plaisir.

Dépité de ne pouvoir obtenir plus de fraîcheur, Envy referma le robinet d'un geste agacé. Il releva ensuite la tête et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'énorme suçon qui ornait sa clavicule. Un petit cadeau que Ed venait de lui laisser pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle après un orgasme foudroyant. Le blond avait encore les lèvres sur sa peau quand il s'était endormi et qu'Envy s'était levé pour aller se rafraichir.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'Envy repensait à la superbe scène qu'il venait de quitter.

Une véritable vision de rêve, un délicieux appel aux plaisirs de la chair….Ed, les cheveux détachés, nu, la peau encore humide et brillante de sueur, endormi et alangui dans les draps de leur lit.

Oui, LEUR lit.

Ils avaient remis leur chambre en place après leur première nuit et à part quelques sous-entendus du blond, ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé et ils ne l'avaient pas non plus réitéré. Mais peu après sa réussite à l'examen, ils avaient été envoyés en mission, une mission qui les avait éloignés pendant un mois de Central. Et durant ce laps de temps, ils avaient couché ensemble deux fois.

A la demande d'Ed, après deux journées particulièrement éprouvantes, pour se détendre, d'après lui….

Mais le blond avait dû cependant beaucoup insister et argumenter pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Envy semblant plus réticent que lors de leur première expérience. Mais le brun avait toujours fini par céder et à chaque fois, cela avait été un moment extraordinaire pour eux deux.

Ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas fait exception. Ils étaient rentrés depuis tout juste deux heures et à peine avaient-ils refermé la porte de leur chambre qu'Ed avait de lui-même remis les lits ensembles et s'y était allongé, réclamant les attentions de son amant d'un regard sans équivoque, le désir brûlant dangereusement dans les pupilles dorées.

Le charme du jeune homme avait éclos, telle une fleur magnifique sous les mains expertes d'Envy ; Celui-ci lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa beauté et de son corps. Ed avait appris à s'en servir, devenant en peu de temps plus sûr de lui et entreprenant, même dans la vie quotidienne, ainsi que très doué et extrêmement passionné pendant leurs ébats.

Mais là, il avait dû déployer toute sa technique de séduction pour que le brun cède et le rejoigne au creux du lit rapidement défait. L'alchimiste de glace s'était alors appliqué à rendre son cadet fou de désir, le faisant osciller entre frustration et fausse satisfaction. Il avait savamment varié les rythmes et les positions pour le maintenir au plus près de la jouissance sans jamais la lui accorder. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Ed demande grâce et que l'extase les acceuille ensemble en son sein avant de les relâcher doucement, épuisés mais comblés

En repensant à cela, Envy soupira de rage et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les marques sur sa peau…. Les preuves de sa lâcheté, de sa faiblesse…. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à lui dire non. Il savait que ce n'était, ni honnête ni juste envers Ed, que d'une certaine façon, il trahissait son jeune amant. Il le savait….Mais comment pouvait-il résister à cet appel au plaisir ? A ces yeux mordorés et ce corps élancé ? ….Simple, il ne pouvait pas. Il en était totalement incapable…

Et cela le rongeait lentement.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il entendit un bruit étrange à moitié étouffé. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre d'où était venu ce son et fut surpris de la voir ouverte alors que quand il était entré dans la salle de bain, elle ne l'était pas. Il fit un pas vers elle mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, une silhouette humaine dégringola sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta à l'intérieur de la pièce où elle atterrit accroupie avec un léger cliquetis vaguement familier aux oreilles d'Envy.

Le brun se recula et se mit immédiatement en position de défense. Il voyait simplement un corps de petite taille tout de noir vêtu mais pas les traits de la personne, cachés par le contre-jour, et ne savait donc pas à qui il avait affaire. L'individu se remit lentement debout, gardant encore quelques secondes la tête basse avant de la relever d'un coup, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs en arrière et dévoilant un sourire en coin.

- Salut Envy !

- ….Wrath ?...

L'alchimiste de glace était complètement stupéfait. Il fixait incrédule le jeune homonculus en se demandant si la chaleur ne lui donnait pas subitement des hallucinations.

Depuis la disparition de Dante et des autres homonculus, personne ne l'avait revu, excepté Winry qui lui avait greffé les automails prévus pour Ed. Mais après cela, Wrath avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Izumi avait cherché sans relâche mais surtout sans résultat celui qu'elle continuait malgré tout à considérer comme son fils. Envy avait voulu l'aider dans ses recherches depuis qu'il était revenu dans ce monde, son âme et ses sentiments tous neufs le poussant régulièrement à s'inquiéter pour le garçon. Mais il y avait vite renoncé parce qu'il se retrouvait limité dans ses actions par son osmose avec Ed et qu'il ne savait pas comment le blond réagirait à cette initiative.

Envy secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et demanda d'une voix ou perçait clairement l'étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Quelle question ! Je suis venu pour te voir. J'avoue d'ailleurs avoir eu du mal à t'approcher, toute cette surveillance autour de vous…Et puis quand elle a été levée, vous êtes partis avec l'autre nabot pendant un mois. J'ai du alors attendre que vous rentriez à Central. Mais ma patience a été récompensée, tu es maintenant en face de moi.

- Mais pourquoi tu voulais tant me voir ?

- Tu as réussi à gagner la confiance de Ed, grimaça Wrath avec un sourire carnassier. Tu as très bien joué les repentis, il ne se doute de rien. On va enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de lui sans problème et reprendre nos anciens projets sur la pie….

Une gifle magistrale l'empêcha de continuer et il fut projeté contre le mur sous le choc. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et jeta un regard en biais, qui se voulait intimidant, à celui qui avait osé le frapper. Mais il se figea brutalement quand il vit Envy le toiser d'un regard assassin, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Il déglutit devant l'aura impressionnante et surtout menaçante que dégageait l'alchimiste…la même qu'avant, la même qu'il avait eu pendant quatre cents ans…quand il n'était pas humain…

- Non mais à quoi tu penses ?….C'est fini tout cela, la pierre et tous les projets débiles que la vielle avait, asséna Envy….Et c'est quoi cette idée absurde de vouloir tuer Ed ? …Bon sang, je croyais que tu avais compris en perdant Sloth que chaque existence est importante….Mon attitude n'a rien d'un jeu…Je suis redevenu humain et c'est à Ed que je le dois. Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal, mais surtout je ne VEUX pas…. Je préfèrerais encore me foutre une balle dans la tête plutôt que de le faire souffrir. Et je t'empêcherai aussi de le faire… Pourquoi veux-tu le tuer, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera ? SLOTH EST MORTE ET RIEN NE LA RAMENERA.

Il avait martelé ces derniers mots, sans pour autant élever la voix, ne voulant pas réveiller son amant qui dormait à coté. Une colère froide l'avait submergé en entendant les mots de Wrath mais il parvenait encore à se maîtriser partiellement. Mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir de le gifler et Envy se sentait presque prêt à recommencer son geste pour bien lui faire comprendre la portée de ses propos insensés.

Mais alors qu'il allait de nouveau parler, il croisa les yeux baignés de larmes de l'homonculus. Sous le choc de la gifle et des mots, Wrath était redevenu l'enfant doux et sensible que les frères Elric avaient rencontré sur l'île. Un enfant déboussolé….Envers lequel Envy avait peut-être été trop dur, il s'en rendait soudain compte.

Un étrange malaise s'empara de lui et ce n'était pas seulement dû à ce coup qu'il venait d'infliger à Wrath. Non, c'était en grande partie à cause de son emportement incontrôlé. Envy ne supportait pas de s'être laissé ainsi aller à ses anciens instincts violents. Il croyait les avoir définitivement perdus mais visiblement, l'homonculus sommeillait toujours en lui, tapi dans un coin de son être.

Cette constatation lui fit véritablement peur et c'est sa frayeur qui le fit attirer Wrath contre lui dans une étreinte qu'il espérait consolatrice pour le garçon mais qu'il voulait également rassurante pour lui. La tête enfouie contre le torse de son aîné, le jeune homonculus laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Envy le berça quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole :

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper…mais tes paroles m'ont….

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, balbutia Wrath entre deux sanglots… Quand « Maman » a disparu par ma faute, je me suis senti perdu, abandonné…. J'ai erré pendant des jours sans but, avec seulement cette horrible douleur de sa perte dans mon cœur…Puis tu es revenu, j'ai voulu me raccrocher à mon passé, à toi pour retrouver mon équilibre….Mais même ça, ça s'écroule…

Envy sentait la détresse de Wrath mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais su le faire. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé au qg sud, il avait eu du mal à le cerner. Il n'y avait que Sloth qui semblait avoir réussi à vraiment comprendre ce garçon. Wrath était un être si compliqué, limite schizophrène, passant de l'enfant insouciant à l'homonculus féroce et dangereux. Tellement dangereux que le seul qui avait pu rivaliser avec lui et même le surpasser en brutalité et en sauvagerie, c'était Envy lui-même quand il était homonculus.

Mais cette époque était désormais révolue et tout comme lui l'avait fait, le jeune garçon devait désormais tourner la page. Envy avait peut-être le remède à toute cette tristesse et ce mal-être qui avait envahi cet étrange enfant.

Il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux noirs du garçon. Wrath releva la tête à ce geste déconcertant. Envy posa ses mains sur les joues trempées par les larmes pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, leur visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il reprit d'une voix douce.

- Wrath…Tout n'est pas perdu…Tu n'es pas tout seul….Il y a quelqu'un qui tient à toi et qui te cherche…

- Qui, balbutia le garçon dans un murmure.

- Izumi….Ta mère…

A ses mots, Wrath le repoussa violement l'air paniqué et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui. En pleine incompréhension, Envy le vit secouer la tête en marmonnant, visiblement tiraillé entre plusieurs émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer. Il semblait à la limite de la panique, un trouble immense affiché clairement sur ses traits crispés. L'alchimiste de glace parvint malgré tout à saisir quelques bribes de phrases, témoins du débat intérieur qui l'animait.

- …C'est pas « Maman»….mais je veux la voir…C'est elle qui a créé le monstre que je suis….Mais elle a toujours été gentille avec moi…

Voulant l'aider, Envy fit un pas vers lui mais Wrath s'écarta d'un bond. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et sauta au travers. Envy s'élança à sa suite et regarda dehors, guettant un signe du garçon…..Mais Wrath avait disparu.

Longtemps, l'alchimiste resta appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette rencontre. Mais les traces, qu'avaient laissées sur sa peau les larmes de Wrath, lui prouvaient le contraire.

Finalement, un soupir indéchiffrable lui échappa et il se détourna pour regagner la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte fermée d'un geste las et s'avança vers le lit où reposait son amant. Envy se glissa sous le drap et se colla contre le dos de Ed. Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et se détacha de lui.

Envy n'insista pas, après tout, Ed devait avoir chaud. Le brun se contenta de laisser son bras autour de la taille fine du blond, la main posée sur son ventre plat et doux. Puis il ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil qui, il le savait, s'obstinerait à le fuir…

Car malgré la moiteur étouffante de l'air et la douce chaleur du corps de Ed……Etrangement, il avait froid….

Froid au cœur…

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Deux jours plus tard_

Envy finit de s'habiller et s'assit sur son lit afin de mettre ses chaussures. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il les avait oubliées dans la salle de bain. Il se releva donc pour retourner dans la pièce que son partenaire venait juste d'investir.

Près du lavabo, Ed s'était complètement figé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever son bas de pyjama quand Envy était rentré. Faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer, le brun récupéra ses chaussures qui se trouvaient à coté du blond et les enfila lestement. Mais pendant cette opération, il frôla inconsciemment le torse déjà nu de son amant. Celui-ci, s'écarta sèchement.

Ce geste-là n'eut rien d'involontaire aux yeux d'Envy, et pour cause…. Ce n'était pas le premier de ce genre depuis deux jours et cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Sans compter les vagues de colère que Ed laissait régulièrement échapper . D'autant plus qu'Envy était sûr de n'en avoir reçu qu'un faible échantillon, comme si le blond cherchait à les lui cacher mais n'y parvenait pas complètement.

Aussi interrogea-t-il Ed des yeux, cherchant une explication à ce brusque recul. Le jeune alchimiste lui jeta à peine un regard mais sa voix trancha d'un coup le silence.

- J'apprécierais que tu sortes pour que je puisse me déshabiller…

Envy le regarda, étonné par le ton qu'il avait employé mais aussi par la teneur de ses propos. Depuis quand Ed hésitait-il à se découvrir quand lui était présent ?

- Je ne te savais pas aussi pudique, fit-il préférant utiliser un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère brusquement opréssante… …Et puis, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu complètement nu…

- Peut-être…Mais je n'ai aucune envie que tu sois dans la salle de bain pendant que je prends ma douche.

- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, remarqua Envy en haussant un sourcil…Tu disais même le contraire, si j'ai bonne mémoire…

- Et bien, c'est ce que je dis aujourd'hui, cingla Ed. Alors, sors d'ici.

Sa voix était dure, ses mots aussi tranchant qu'une lame et Envy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Un problème perturbait clairement son partenaire et c'était en train de prendre des proportions alarmantes. Mais il devait y avoir une explication à ce comportement bizarre et colérique et il lui paraissait plus simple de la demander au principal concerné plutôt que de se perdre en hypothèses. Ce qu'il fit dans un murmure légèrement tremblant.

- Ed…qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, il n'y a absolument rien

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Tu oublies que nous sommes liés et que je peux sans problème ressentir une partie de tes émotions…. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas….Tu es constamment sur les nerfs depuis qu'on est rentré de mission….Tu n'ouvres pratiquement pas la bouche et quand tu le fais, c'est pour hurler à cause de broutilles et …

- IL N'Y A RIEN DU TOUT, J'AI DIT. C'EST CLAIR ?

Ce cri résonna dans la pièce pendant de lourdes secondes. Puis voyant, les poings serrés de son partenaire, sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux dorées brillants de fureur, Envy comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien si ce n'est une hostilité encore plus marquée. Il commença doucement à sortir à reculons sans quitter Ed d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension et d'impuissance. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il lâcha dans un murmure.

- Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'air. Je vais aller attendre dans le couloir….Je te laisse la chambre. Profites-en le temps qu'il faudra, je ne te dérangerai pas.

Il se détourna ensuite et passa la porte de leur chambre qu'il referma en se retenant difficilement de la claquer. Il s'adossa au mur du couloir et se laissa lentement glisser au sol, les sens totalement flous, presque anesthésié. Il inspira profondément, l'oxygène lui brûla étrangement les poumons mais déchira doucement le voile noir qui obscurcissait ses yeux et diminua le bourdonnement sourd qui bouchait ses oreilles.

Envy entendit soudain avec une étrange netteté l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler, le bruit des gouttes semblant se répercuter de plus en plus fort dans sa tête alors son cœur s'emplissait d'une colère désespérée, d'une hargne sans commune mesure mais qui n'était pas la sienne

Il resta là plusieurs minutes, le regard vide tourné vers le plafond, incapable de faire le moindre geste, la respiration rendue difficile à cause de sa cage thoracique douloureusement oppressée par ce bruit et ce sentiment.

Jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête brutalement et que plus un seul son ne lui parvienne de la chambre. Seule resta cette fureur, qui ne lui appartenait pas mais qui ne cessait de grandir sans qu'il ait la possibilité de la comprendre.

Dans le silence pesant, Envy poussa un soupir presque inaudible et ferma les yeux, laissant une unique larme rouler sur sa joue.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

Ouf ! 

Je suis enfin arrivée au bout de ce chapitre.

Ca a été dur, très dur. Comme je l'ai écrit, Wrath est un personnage complexe, peut-être le plus complexe de FMA par son coté enfantin et son coté homonculus réunis. J'ai eu du mal avec lui mais son intervention est capitale dans cette histoire. Quant à mes deux chouchous, ils m'ont aussi donné du fil à retordre….Mais faites-moi part de vos hypothèses concernant leurs réactions.

Kiki


	9. Orage

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Vivre et mourir (près de toi)

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist.

Genre : Comme d'habitude : Yaoï, angst, colère….

Disclamer : L'univers, les persos…rien ne m'appartient et c'est bien dommage.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent toujours un changement de lieu ou/et de temps.

* * *

Rar impossibles par mail:Lunarya: Merci énormément pour ta review, merci aussi pour la joie visisble dans tes mots, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant. J'ai bien noté ton intêrét pour mes futurs traductions. J'ai commencé mais elles ne seront pas en ligne tout de suite. Encore merci. Poutous.

* * *

Chtite note 1:

C'est avec un joie incommensurabel que je viens vous annoncer que "Vivre et mourir" a enfin dépassé les 100 reviews. A l'heure où je poste le compteur affiche en fier "106". Et je suis sûr que d'ici la fin il pourra atteindre sans problème 150,... du moins c'est mon espoir secret.

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements. Ils m'aident à continuer quand la page blanche me nargue.

Félicitations aussi à Lulu 342 qui m'a envoyé la 100° review et aura donc la chance d'avoir le premier chapitre de la suite avant tout le monde. Encore bravo.

* * *

Chtite note 2:

A partir d'aujord'hui, je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews dès que je les aurais. Sauf pour les anonymes...Pour les autres, j'espère que ce changement vous plaira. Je trouvais cruel de vous faire attendre pour les chapitres et les RAR. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas les chapitres plus vite mais pour le reste, Si.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Orage.

Le ciel, assombri depuis quelques minutes, fut brusquement déchiré par un éclair blanc alors que retentissait un grondement sourd.

Envy soupira silencieusement. Enfin ! L'orage éclatait enfin. Il sentait que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à suivre et apaiserait l'atmosphère. Un petit retour au calme serait apprécié à sa juste valeur vu que tout le monde était sur les nerfs depuis que durait la vague de chaleur.

Tout le monde ?...Oui mais il y avait au moins une personne qui battait toutes les autres réunies question nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Ed qui marchait légèrement devant lui. Le jeune homme était intenable, tendu comme un arc et dangereux comme une bombe à retardement.

Après sa crise du matin, sa fureur n'avait pas baissé d'un iota et il n'avait même pas desserré les dents, sauf dix minutes plus tôt pour lui dire d'un ton glacial qu'il devait parler au généralissime et SEUL, avait-il insisté.

Après avoir parcouru de nombreux couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Roy. Ed frappa aussitôt à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer. Celle-ci rapidement obtenue, il pénétra dans la pièce sans un regard pour son partenaire et la porte se referma sur lui avec un claquement sinistre.

Envy se retint de soupirer une fois de plus et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés, attendant aussi patiemment que possible que son équipier ressorte.

Dans le ciel, les éclairs se succédaient, de plus en plus rapprochés alors que le roulement du tonnerre devenait quasiment ininterrompu.

Envy se redressa soudain, haletant, une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Il venait de recevoir un coup violent au cœur, une pointe acérée dans le flot continu de colère et de douleur que Ed lui envoyait depuis le matin.

Il se tourna vers la porte du bureau, prêt à l'ouvrir quand un bruit de course suspendit son geste. Tournant la tête, il vit déboucher au bout du couloir Lisa et un soldat. Sans prendre le temps, de s'arrêter, la jeune femme ouvrit le bureau de son fiancé et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivie du soldat et d'Envy.

Ils se figèrent tous les trois sur le seuil de la porte. Ils avaient entraperçu la scène à peine une seconde mais ce qu'ils avaient vu leur avait suffi.

Ed, cheveux libres, torse nu et pantalon largement ouvert, assis sur le bureau jambes écartées entre lesquelles se tenait Roy, veste et chemise détachées…

Quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, le généralissime s'était brutalement écarté du jeune alchimiste et il était maintenant en train de se rhabiller avec des gestes fébriles. Quant à Ed, il avait sauté lestement du bureau mais affichait une totale indifférence aux autres alors qu'il remettait ses vêtements.

Dès qu'il eut rapidement rectifié sa tenue, Roy fit face avec prestance aux trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer et demanda avec autorité :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- La foudre, monsieur, répondit immédiatement le soldat. Elle a frappé un entrepôt dans le quartier nord. Le feu l'a rapidement dévasté et menace de s'étendre aux bâtiments voisins. Il y avait deux patrouilles dans les environs, ils sont en train de faire évacuer le quartier mais il va falloir des renforts pour circonscrire l'incendie.

- Envoyez immédiatement tous les hommes disponibles …Ed, Envy, vous y allez aussi. Vos compétences ne seront sûrement pas de trop.

L'alchimiste de glace hocha la tête et avança vers la sortie. Mais il s'arrêta avant de passer la porte. Sans se retourner, il grogna impatient :

- Ed…tu te dépêches ou tu préfères attendre que la ville toute entière soit en flammes ?

Dans un coin, le blond finissait lentement de se renatter ses cheveux, comme si la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu ne le concernait pas. Néanmoins, il releva la tête, fixa un instant le dos crispé de son équipier d'un regard impénétrable. Mais il détourna rapidement les yeux et sans un mot, il se rapprocha d'Envy. Sentant à sa présence derrière lui qu'il était enfin prêt, le brun n'attendit pas plus pour s'élancer hors de la pièce, Ed sur ses talons.

Resté seul avec Lisa, le généralissime perdit de sa superbe. Autoritaire et sûr de lui en donnant ses ordres il y a seulement quelques instants, Roy avait maintenant les épaules basses et n'osait pas regarder la jeune femme en face. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il demanda dans un murmure tendu :

- Tu veux…. qu'on annule nos fiançailles ?

- Avant de dire d'autres bêtises, réponds-moi….C'est Ed qui s'est jeté sur toi et c'est la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive?

- Oui, souffla-t-il penaud….Mais ça change quoi ? Sa veste n'est pas tombée toute seule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…. Je l'ai à peine repoussé et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit plus fort que moi… Tu dois être furieuse de nous avoir surpris dans cette position, non ?

- On en reparlera plus tard mais effectivement, je SUIS furieuse et tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à te faire pardonner, promit la jeune femme. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Le véritable problème, ce sont Edward et Envy. Ces deux idiots ne voient pas ce qu'ils ont juste sous leur nez et cela est en train de les détruire à petit feu….

- J'ai peur de ne pas saisir où tu veux en venir…

- Ah vous les hommes, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux…Vous ne comprenez jamais rien à rien…Tu n'as pas vu le regard désespéré que Ed a jeté à Envy quand nous sommes entrés ?

- Heu…….non…, fit le général complètement perplexe.

- Ca crève les yeux pourtant. Ils….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ed et Envy courraient le plus vite possible, croisant de nombreux civils que l'armée évacuait du quartier nord vers lequel eux deux se dirigeaient. Ils tournèrent dans une rue désertée et le vent siffla furieusement à leurs oreilles alors que le tonnerre résonnait toujours et Ed dût hausser la voix pour se faire entendre de son partenaire qui courrait devant lui.

- Envy….faut qu'on parle.

- Pas le moment….

- Si on ne le fait pas maintenant, ce ne sera jamais.

Envy s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant le blond qui dérapa pour éviter de le percuter. Mais il ne réussit cependant pas à garder l'équilibre et serait tombé si le brun ne l'avait pas rattrapé en agrippant violement son bras. Il resserra sa prise pour l'obliger à lui faire face et captura le regard doré.

- Très bien, cracha Envy. Je suppose que tu veux parler de ce que je viens de voir dans le bureau de Mustang, hein ?... Ca ne me regarde pas. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. On ne s'est rien promis. Tu te tapes qui tu veux, où tu veux, quand tu veux…

Ed dégagea brutalement son bras de la poigne ferme du brun, le fusilla d'un regard furieux et répliqua d'une voix hargneuse.

- Je l'avais compris, vu que c'est ce que tu fais avec Wrath.

- Hein ?????...Attends…Qu'est-ce que le mioche vient faire dans l'histoire, demanda Envy complètement perdu.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je vous ai vu.

- Tu nous as vu ????...

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Ed avait pu voir sa rencontre avec Wrath ? Ils étaient dans la salle de bain pendant que lui dormait dans la chambre, la seule porte communicant entre les deux pièces était fermée et….

Envy tressaillit. La porte ! Elle était fermée quand il était rejoint Ed dans leur lit. Fermée alors qu'il était sûr de l'avoir juste repoussée contre le battant. Ed avait dû être réveillé par leur conversation malgré le soin qu'Envy avait mis pour éviter ça.

D'accord, il lui avait caché cette rencontre mais ça n'expliquait pas la réaction excessive du blond. Pourquoi toute cette colère pour une simple discussion avec Wrath ? Franchement, il ne comprenait pas.

Et il n'eut pas la possibilité d'approfondir sa réflexion que Ed reprenait avec toujours autant de hargne.

- Ca y est ? La mémoire te revient ? Et je parie que tu vas me dire que ce que j'ai vu était une simple étreinte fraternelle…

- Et bien, oui.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi. Tu l'as embrassé.

- Seulement sur le front, se défendit vainement Envy.

- Je t'ai vu penché sur lui et ce n'était pas son front que tu visais….

- ET BIEN SI, cria le brun…..Bon sang…Pourquoi j'essaye de me justifier ? Il est clair que tu n'en as rien à faire de mes explications. Je vais te dire une chose, Ed….TU PÊTES LES PLOMBS !

- Et moi, je vais te dire, Envy…Je te déteste! TU M'ENTENDS, JE TE DETESTE !

Envy vacilla sous la vague de haine pure que lui envoya Ed quand il hurla ses mots. Il tenta de se ressaisir en serrant les poings mais il ne put empêcher son visage de se crisper alors que ses pupilles améthystes se voilaient. Face à lui, Ed avait la même attitude tendue et douloureuse.

Pendant quelques secondes interminables, face à face, ils se fixèrent sans ciller, malgré la souffrance pour l'un et la fureur pour l'autre.

Mais un craquement effrayant leur fit brusquement rompre le contact visuel. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le bâtiment qui les surplombait. La foudre venait d'en frapper la robuste cheminée de pierre, la faisant exploser en morceaux qui dévalèrent le toit.

Tétanisé, Ed vit les blocs dégringoler sur lui, incapable de bouger pour les éviter. Au moment où ils allaient le heurter de plein fouet, il fut violement poussé sur le coté, sa tête heurta les pavés de la rue et il perdit connaissance.

Les blocs percutèrent le sol avec fracas et certains éclatèrent en un immense nuage de poussière qui emplit la rue.

A SUIVRE.

Alors ?

A vous de tout me dire. Ce que vous en avez pensé, vos impressions, vos critiques, vos hypothèses pour la suite….J'accepte tout.

Kiki


	10. Larmes sous la pluie

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Vivre et mourir (près de toi).

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist.

Genre : De la souffrance, des larmes mais il y a aussi autre chose. Découvrez vite ce que c'est.

Disclamer : Voyons, dans ce chapitre, y-a-t-il quelque chose qui m'appartient ? Rien, si ce n'est l'intrigue.

* * *

Rar anonymes:

**Mono Hime**: La suite arrive aujourd'hui. C'estvrai que je les ai fait particulièrement bêtes et aveugles, les mecs dans cette histoire mais sinon où serait le plaisir de les torturer? Les motivations de Ed seront clairement expliqués dans ce chapitre, quant à celles de Roy...Il en a pas vraiment, Ed lui a sauté dessus sans préavis et il a été incapable de réagir autrement que de lui sauter dessus à son tour. Bête? Oui mais ça on le savait déjà. Merci beaucoup pour la review et tous tes gentils commentaires.

**fmaetmoi**: J'ai adoré tes deux reviews notamment celle pour le chapitre 6. Je l'ai déjà dit ce chapitre était mon préféré et il l'est toujours. Mais je suis toujours autant surprise qu'il plaise autant à mes lecteurs. J'espère que la suite ne perdra pas tes faveurs car je voudrais bien encore avoir tes petites phrases aussi enthousiastes. Elle m'ont bien fait rire et surtout un plaisir monstre. Alors merci infiniment et surtout n'hésite pas à en laisser d'autres.

**Louve noire**: Et bien si je peux finir des chapitres comme ça, sinon je ferai honte à ma réputation de sadique. Voici la suite. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais je peux te jurer que ça vaut le coup. Ravie de constater que mon histoire te plaît au point de la dévorer d'une traite. Pourvu que tu en fasses de même avec ce nouveau chapitre. Un immence merci pour ta review appréciée à sa juste valeur.

**Ilovechine.sky**: Un petit commentaire court mais il est clair que l'histoire t'a plu et c'est le plusimportant pour moi. Voici donc le chapitre 10. Aura-t-il tes faveurs autant que les autres. Je l'espère vraiment. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

Voilà, je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews et avoir remercié tout le monde. N'hésitez pas à me réprimander si ce n'est pas le cas et que j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Je ferai amende honorable.

* * *

Chtite note: 

WAHOU!!!! 21 reviews pour le chapitre 9. Bon sang j'ai cru quemes yeux me jouaient des tours quand j'ai vu ça. J'arrive pas à le croire. Et le mieux c'est que le compteur total affiche un fier 129!

Je vous adore pour toutes ces reviews et pour votre fidélité. Franchement, j'ai plus de mots assez forts pour vous remercier. Tout ce que je peux espèrer, c'est que cette suite vous plaira autant que ce qui a précédé. Alors tous à vos claviers et faites exploser le compteur au-delà de 150.

Bonne lecture à tous et encore mille fois merci.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Larmes sous la pluie...

Ed se réveilla lentement, une douleur à la tête lui donnant la nausée. Il sentit qu'on le secouait énergiquement alors qu'une voix stridente l'appelait par son nom d'alchimiste d'état. Quelque chose de mouillé tomba sur son visage et acheva de le réveiller.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et constata que la pluie commençait à tomber, dissipant la poussière qui avait envahi la rue. Ed se redressa en toussant et vit un soldat penché sur lui.

- Monsieur, demanda-t-il, vous allez bien ?

- Ca va,…même si j'ai déjà été mieux, grogna le blond en se frottant la tête…Où est mon équipier ?

- Je n'ai vu personne d'autre que vous, répondit le soldat.

Etonné, Ed jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les décombres de la cheminée qui avaient failli lui tomber dessus et il se souvint avoir été poussé sur le coté avant d'être percuté. Il plissa les yeux pour voir à travers les gouttes de pluie et il aperçu soudain des mèches de cheveux bruns dépassant de sous les blocs de pierres.

Envy !

Il se releva en vacillant et une fois debout, il se précipita aussi vite qu'il put vers son partenaire. Ed essaya de pousser les débris mais ils étaient trop lourds pour lui et même avec l'aide du soldat, ils ne parvinrent pas à les bouger. Il claqua alors ses mains l'une contre l'autre et transmuta les pierres en gravillons.

Ceci fait, il put enfin dégager le corps d'Envy, face contre terre et le retourna. Ed retint de justesse un cri d'effroi en voyant les blessures qui le couvraient. Il installa délicatement la tête du brun sur ses genoux et fit rapidement un diagnostic visuel: une jambe cassée, un éclat de pierre planté dans l'épaule, un autre dans la cuisse, les cheveux maculés de sang par une large blessure à la tempe et la respiration difficile indiquant clairement plusieurs côtes brisées et peut-être même un poumon perforé…Le fait qu'Envy soit encore vivant tenait du miracle mais s'il ne recevait pas des soins dans les plus brefs délais,….

Ed se tourna vers le soldat qui attendait la fin de son examen et il lui ordonna de trouver un médecin ou une ambulance le plus vite possible. Le soldat hocha vivement la tête et partit en courant sous la pluie qui redoublait.

Ed le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue avec angoisse et il reporta son attention sur Envy. Celui-ci gardait les yeux ouverts avec peine mais il fixait Ed d'un air inquiet et il demanda finalement d'une voix faible :

- Ed….Ca va ? …Tu n'as rien ?

- Idiot, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question ! Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tout ça pour me protéger alors que de toute façon la symbiose m'a…..

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés, réalisant subitement. Comme un automate, il leva la main gauche lentement et effleura l'épaule blessée d'Envy. Il la retourna ensuite au ralenti et fixa incrédule le sang qui maculait sa paume.

- Comment, murmura-t-il la gorge nouée...Comment ça se fait que j'ai rien ? Pourquoi j'ai même pas une égratignure alors que tu as autant de blessures ?

Envy lui fit un sourire triste et lui expliqua, la voix hachée par sa respiration haletante.

- Tu n'as rien…Parce que j'ai trouvé ce qui me rongeait le cœur …. Ca a levé une partie de la symbiose et toi, tu n'as rien remarqué…

- Comment tu l'as découvert ?

- Tu te rappelles la morsure que tu m'avais faite à la main, lors de ta première fois…Le lendemain, quand tu as dit que c'était de ta faute si elle s'était rouverte…C'était faux.

- Qu'est-ce…, hésita Ed…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai rouvert la plaie en me cognant contre le coin du lit pendant que je défaisais les draps,…. Tu n'y étais pour rien…J'ai pu vérifier à plusieurs reprises que la douleur physique ne se répercutait plus entre nous…

- Mais alors…Si tu as trouvé la réponse, ça veut dire que….

- Oui…, souffla-t-il…Et c'est assez ironique mais mon vœu le plus cher est en train de se réaliser…

- Quel est-il ?

Envy leva péniblement le bras et caressa doucement la joue d'Ed du bout des doigts.

- Je voulais vivre…vivre et mourir près de toi…Car ce qui me rongeait le cœur, c'était mon amour pour toi que je n'osais pas m'avouer…

Ed eut un mouvement de recul et le regarda complètement incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je t'aime, Ed…Je t'ai aimé dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu….Mais je ne l'ai compris que quand on a couché ensemble la première fois….Et c'est cette prise de conscience qui a annulé une part de la symbiose….

- Alors… j'avais raison…C'était bien de la tendresse qu'il y avait dans chacun de tes gestes envers moi….

- Oui….Mais tu disais qu'il avait manqué quelque chose….Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?….Je n'ai jamais posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes…Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé car…c'est une chose réservée à ceux qu'on aime….Mais ce n'est pas ton cas, tu n'éprouves rien pour moi…A part peut-être du désir…

- Cela ne t'a pourtant pas empêché d'embrasser chaque autre parcelle de mon corps, de coucher avec moi….

- Uniquement à ta demande, rappela Envy…Et même là, j'ai tout fait pour résister, ….de toutes mes forces...Parce que j'avais l'impression d'abuser de toi à chaque fois… Je trouvais que ce n'était pas juste de te toucher sans que tu ais toutes les données en main, sans que tu saches que je t'aime, Edward…

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu utilises mon prénom en entier, fit le blond avec un sourire triste.

- Oui, je le fais seulement dans les grandes occasions….Mais de toute façon, ….maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance….Pas après ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

Envy fut soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux et se mit à cracher du sang. Voyant ça, Ed commença franchement à paniquer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rue désespérément vide, aucun signe du médecin qui pourrait sauver son partenaire. Ed se sentit seul et abandonné et les larmes qu'il retenait jusque là, commencèrent à dévaler ses joues.

Caressant d'une main tremblante les cheveux d'Envy, il essuya de l'autre le filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est important….Imbécile, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit ça plus tôt, demanda Ed entre deux sanglots….. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne te déteste pas….J'étais en colère…Je t'en voulais… Même si on ne s'était rien promis….Je croyais que tu m'avais trompé avec Wrath et ça m'a fait tellement mal de vous voir enlacés comme ça…. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu coucher avec Roy…Je voulais te rendre jaloux,… te faire souffrir autant que je souffrais…

Mais Envy n'entendit pas la fin de sa confession. Lentement, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et sa respiration avait ralenti jusqu'à devenir inexistante. Ed s'en rendit vite compte et sa panique monta d'un cran. Les mains tremblantes, il se mit à secouer le corps inerte du brun pour tenter de le réveiller, l'appelant d'une voix suraigüe.

- Envy…Envy…Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux…Regarde-moi ! ENVY !

Mais Envy ne bougeait pas. Voyant que ses gestes n'avaient aucun effet, le blond arrêta de le secouer et ses larmes redoublèrent, se confondant sur ses joues avec la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Anéanti, Ed se pencha sur le visage de son partenaire, glissa une main maladroite dans les longs cheveux noirs et doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles glacées d'Envy. Il se recula ensuite à peine, son souffle brûlant les caressant dans un murmure désespéré:

- Me laisse pas…… Je t'aime………

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence uniquement rompu par ses sanglots. Puis brusquement, une lumière blanche les enveloppa et changea progressivement de couleur pour devenir dorée et améthyste. Elle gagna ensuite en intensité et fut rapidement si aveuglante qu'Ed dut fermer les yeux pour s'en protéger. Complètement perdu face au phénomène, il crut alors percevoir une voix grave, qui lui parlait à l'intérieur même de sa tête.

« Vous avez enfin compris. Soyez heureux. »

Sous la surprise, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Et tomba aussitôt sur les fesses de stupéfaction. La lumière avait disparu mais debout devant lui, sans aucune blessure apparente, plus une seule trace de sang sur le corps, se tenait Envy. Il regarda incrédule ses membres intacts, avant de relever les yeux et de croiser les pupilles dorée d'Ed, arrondies d'étonnement.

N'osant croire ce qu'il voyait, le blond se releva et tendit la main pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ses doigts frôlèrent la joue d'Envy : Sa peau était chaude et douce. Ed sourit de joie à travers ses larmes qui coulaient toujours. Totalement stupéfait, Envy agrippa sa main et l'appuya plus fort sur sa joue pour se convaincre qu'il était bien en vie. Il lui demanda alors d'une voix étranglée :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'as-tu fait, Ed ?

- J'ai…J'ai fait mon vœu….

- Ton vœu ? Mais lequel ?

- Le même que le tien ou presque…Vivre à tes cotés jusqu'à ma mort…Cela aurait pu être interprété différemment, j'aurais pu mourir aussitôt après avoir fait ce vœu…. mais j'ai été exaucé au-delà de tous mes espoirs…

- Mais alors, fit Envy d'une voix pensive,…ça veut dire que tu as trouvé….et que tu m'….

N'osant exprimer tout haut la fin de sa pensée, il laissa malgré tout un sourire doux se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il renforça sa prise sur la main du blond et l'attira à lui, entourant son corps mince de ses bras. Envy le souleva délicatement pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur et Ed noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, passant les bras autour de son cou pour être encore plus près de lui.

- Je t'aime.

Ils l'avaient murmuré en même temps, les yeux dans les yeux. Et c'est aussi d'un même mouvement qu'ils se rapprochèrent pour sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser. Il fut d'abord tendre et hésitant mais rapidement, il devint plus profond et passionné. Ils y firent passés toutes leurs émotions, la peur d'avoir failli perdre l'autre, le soulagement que ce ne soit pas arrivé, le regret des blessures passées qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes infligées à l'autre, …l'amour qu'ils n'avaient que trop nié et qui avait manqué les détruire.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans se lâcher, se laissant à peine le temps de respirer, totalement inconscients de ce qui les entourait. Et c'est ainsi que, perdus dans leur étreinte, aucun des deux ne remarqua que, à quelques mètres de là, des spectateurs légèrement indiscrets les regardaient. Un peu en avant de soldats et d'un médecin stupéfaits, enlacés sous un parapluie, le généralissime et sa fiancée accordaient un regard bienveillant à ces deux âmes qui s'étaient enfin trouvées.

A SUIVRE

* * *

On est pas passé loin de la catastrophe mais finalement, tout va pour le mieux. OUF !

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?

La fin vous plaît ou êtes-vous déçus de son dénouement ?

Dites-moi tout dans une petite review.

Kiki


	11. Epilogue

Auteur : Kiki encore et toujours.

Titre : Vivre et mourir (près de toi)

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist.

Genre : Yaoï, une pointe d'OOC, une autre d'angst et pour finir beaucoup de tendresse.

Couple: Envy/Edward, Alphonse/Winry

Disclamer : Même chose depuis le début : Persos pas à moi !

* * *

Un immence merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis deux ans, merci à ceux qui l'ont prise en route, à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, à ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait... 

MERCI!

* * *

Chtite note :

Fans du couple Edward/Envy, cette note est pour vous.

Je viens grâce à elle vous informer que je viens de commencer une fic en collaboration avec Heiji. Sous forme de cadavre exquis, nous faisons chacun un chapitre à notre tour, sans savoir à l'avance ce que va écrire l'autre.

Cette histoire s'intitule « Seulement par amour pour toi » et le premier chapitre, écrit par Heiji, est actuellement en ligne. Je prendrai sa suite pour le chapitre 2.

Si vous aimez Ed et Envy autant que nous deux, alors je vous conseille d'aller lire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Epilogue. 

Ed marchait tranquillement sur l'herbe tendre qui s'étalait derrière la maison des Rockbell. De l'autre coté du bâtiment résonnaient les rires joyeux de l'assemblée réunie autour de l'heureux couple et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en les entendant.

Avançant toujours, il arriva près d'un immense chêne au pied duquel se trouvait un banc de pierre, où il aimait s'installer quand il était enfant. Assis dessus, lui tournant le dos mais face au soleil couchant, se trouvait Envy, les cheveux volant paisiblement sous la brise automnale. Ed se glissa derrière lui et enlaça tendrement ses épaules.

- Alors, c'est là que tu te cachais, demanda-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu déserté la table ? Tu avais atteint ta limite?

- Désolé…Mais tout ce romantisme, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

Envy avait relevé la tête vers son amant et avait dit ça avec une petite grimace. Face à cette réponse, un éclat de rire léger s'échappa de la bouche de Ed, qui se pencha ensuite pour lui embrasser la gorge.

- J'avais en effet cru comprendre que tu étais plutôt accro aux étreintes torrides….Je comprends que tu supportes difficilement, mais ce n'est que le repas de fiançailles. Attends d'être au mariage…

- Et je ferai une overdose de guimauve, grogna Envy.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Ed se détacha de lui pour mieux s'installer à ses cotés et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule finement musclée du brun, lequel passa un bras autour de sa taille. Après quelques minutes d'étreinte silencieuse, Ed releva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils en le voyant afficher un air si sérieux en ce jour de fête.

- Envy…, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'alchimiste de glace tourna la tête vers son cadet et l'embrassa doucement avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

- Pourquoi Al et Winry ont voulu se fiancer aussi rapidement ? Ils sont ensembles depuis si peu de temps…Ils n'ont pas peur de faire une bêtise ?

- Mais tu oublies qu'ils se connaissent depuis qu'on est gosse. S'ils ne sont pas encore sûr de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre, ils ne le seront jamais. Etre ensemble suffit à éloigner toutes leur angoisses et ….

- Ce n'est pas mon cas. Moi, j'ai peur…pour nous.

- Nous ? De quoi tu parles, interrogea Ed, alarmé par la moue attristée de son amant. Tu doutes de moi ? De mes sentiments?

- NON, s'écria immédiatement Envy, puis il continua dans un murmure…. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, je suis sûr de mes sentiments mais des tiens également….C'est ….C'est autre chose….

- Alors dis-moi quoi….Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas dans l'incertitude.

- Depuis que je suis redevenu humain, tout me paraît si fragile, éphémère…Regarde Izumi et Wrath… Aujourd'hui, il est à ses cotés mais combien de temps restera-t-il ? Il est bien trop sauvage pour demeurer continuellement près d'elle… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut rire avec insouciance en sachant qu'un jour, il ne reviendra peut-être pas…. Moi, j'ai du mal à réprimer ma peur de te perdre…

- Envy…. Je te mentirai en disant qu'une telle pensée ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ou alors qu'il s'agit d'une peur absurde…. C'est une chose inhérente à la nature humaine. On y peut rien …On sait juste que tout ce qu'on aime peut nous être enlevé à tout moment,… par la mort encore plus que par autre chose. C'est inéluctable. Alors c'est pour ça qu'on profite de chaque instant qui nous est donné… C'est aussi ça, être humain.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est ce que fait Maître Izumi, c'est aussi ce que font Al et Winry. C'est ce que je fais….Et c'est ce que j'aimerais te voir faire... Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne jamais mourir, ça, ce serait vraiment absurde… Par contre je peux te jurer que, quoi qu'il nous arrive, tant que je serai en vie, je te reviendrai toujours….Alors…Tu crois qu'avec une telle promesse, tu pourras profiter pleinement de ce que la vie offre ?

Envy sembla assimiler lentement les paroles de son petit ami, une profonde réflexion pouvait se lire sur son visage tandis qu'il ne quittait pas Ed des yeux. Puis un sourire diabolique se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres.

Ed déglutit en voyant ça, une légère appréhension teintée d'envie grandissant dans sa poitrine. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sourire. Dès qu'il apparaissait, il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant que...

Il voulut se lever pour y échapper mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'il se retrouva plaqué le dos contre le banc, les poignets maintenus au-dessus de sa tête et les jambes écartées entre lesquelles Envy s'installa langoureusement.

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir, susurra le brun à l'oreille de son captif….Mais….tu ne m'en voudras pas si je profite de ces instants pour te faire hurler de plaisir, hein ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond et c'est seulement quand il entreprit de lécher le torse découvert et que sa main descendit vers son pantalon, que Ed sembla enfin comprendre ce que son amant comptait faire. Il tenta de le stopper mais sa voix était fortement vacillante.

- Envy, non ! Arrête! Pas maintenant ! N'importe qui peut arriver et nous surprendre … Envy … …ENVY !!!!!!!!

Le reste de sa supplique se perdit dans un gémissement sourd alors que son amant s'attaquait à sa jugulaire. De caresses tendres en caresses passionnées, ils perdirent tous les deux définitivement pied dans le plaisir, oubliant et faisant oublier à l'autre tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Baignés par le soleil couchant, Edward et Envy prirent tout leur temps pour s'aimer…

Pour vivre.

OWARI.

* * *

Voilà, un petit épilogue qui est finalement devenu plus philosophique et guimauve que prévu. 

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire.

Je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite ou pour une autre fic.

Kiki


End file.
